You've got this hold on me
by marirosa1979
Summary: Loren isn't a fan of Eddie Duran. YET! But Eddie on the other hand is...well go ahead and read then review for me! I hope you guys love it!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is a little different! Loren is not fangirling over Eddie in this story yet! She could care less, and Eddie is the one who will show interest! This amazing song (Title of the new story) reminds me of our couple, leddie, I was inspired by the song and this story was born, so I hope you will like it and it will have chapters, how many, not sure yet. This is will always be Leddie's song! I hope you enjoy it! R&R**

**You've got this hold on me. Chapter 1**

**Eddie sat in the terrace of his penthouse, he had been there for several hours, Ian and Max were worried, he had been quiet and pensive, after all finding out that the woman he was going to marry was just arrested for driving the car that drove Max and Katy Duran off the road 2 years ago killing Katy Duran.**

**Ian finally walked outside to the terrace. "Eddie it's been almost 4 hours, you have to come in and eat something."**

**Eddie was probably still in shock, how could this happen and how could Chloe even come near him and flirt and say she loved him when she knew all along what she had done, Eddie finally realized Ian was standing there. "For a moment I thought Tyler did this to get back at Chloe, to get back at me, I thought it was a lie but with all the proof he presented the police, it was her Ian, she did this."**

**Ian heard pain in Eddie's voice. "Come inside and eat something."**

**Max watched, he knew the moment he met Chloe she was bad news, but never imagined she was to blame for his wife's death.**

**After a few minutes, Eddie got up and went inside. He finally sat down to eat. He had to leave and just get away, he drove to his parents bungalow and stayed there, he was grieving his mom's death again, knowing who did this to her was more painful than he thought.**

**After a couple of months, he finally returned to LA and went to see Jake and Kelly.**

"**Hey Eduardo, I'm glad to see you."**

**Kelly offered a hug. "I'm so sorry Eddie, I didn't get to see you before you left."**

"**Thanks Kelly." He turned towards Jake.**

"**I know Jake, my mom wouldn't want me to sit around and do nothing, I love my career and my fans and I love what I do, after getting away for a few months I think I am back on track."**

"**That's what I want to hear, let the law handle Chloe."**

"**I'm just glad this is all over."**

"**You do know Chloe is headed to trial, how do you feel about that?"**

**Eddie was looking out the windows and sighed. "Honestly? At first confused, mad and I wanted the worst for her, but for some reason I felt relieved."**

**Jake furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"**

"**I can't explain it Jake, for weeks I had this feeling Chloe was lying about something."**

"**Well as long as you get back to work." Jake handed Eddie a pen. " Let's sign some of these contracts and then I'll treat you to lunch at Rumor."**

" **Best idea you've had so far Jake."**

**Meanwhile….**

**Melissa Sanders and Loren Tate had just parked at Rumor.**

"**Lo I think you will like this job, Mr. Rumor said the job consists of taking customers to their seats, I think he said hostess, something like that!"**

**Loren smiled, actually relieved to have some income on summer break.**

"**Thanks Mel for thinking of me, I need to work, I need to cover some school expenses."**

"**You got that scholarship which is really helping you pay for school."**

"**I know Mel and I'm thankful for that, but at 21 I can't rely on my mom anymore."**

"**Lo your mom wouldn't mind helping you, but let's go inside and see what Mr. Rumor has to say."**

**They walked in and Mel spotted Mr. Rumor nearby. "Hi, remember me?"**

"**Of course Melissa, how can I forget the girl who hit my car."**

**Loren looked at Mel. "You hit his car?"**

"**No biggie, anyway Mr. Rumor this is Loren, I told you about her."**

**Mr. Rumor turned to see Loren looking at her from head to toe. "You were right Melissa, she's beautiful."**

**Loren furrowed her look both towards Mel and Mr. Rumor. "Ok is this is a hostess job right?"**

"**I told you it is, you sit the customers and bring them a drink and then just tell them the waitress will be with them shortly." Replied a proud Melissa.**

**Mr. Rumor smiled. "Not to worry Loren, I need a beautiful hostess and you my dear are very beautiful."**

**Loren blushed and took a deep breath. "Thank you, but am I paying for what Mel did to your car?"**

"**Oh no my dear, part of our agreement after she hit my car was to help me find a beautiful hostess and she came through."**

**Loren looked at Mel.**

" **I thought you said you found this job for me?" Loren was at awe at how Mel wasn't even worried about what she did to Mr. Rumor.**

"**I did, when I hit or should we say Mr. Rumor, I bumped your car."**

**Mr. Rumor laughed. "I really like you Melissa, otherwise I would have sued you for millions."**

"**Oh Mr. Rumor, you couldn't resist my offer when you told me I would have to work to pay for the small damage."**

**Loren looked at Mel shocked. "Mel this job was for you?"**

"**Well you look better in that tiny black skirt and the cute tank top, not for me Lo."**

**Loren needed reassurance. "So wait, am I paying for what you did?"**

**Mr. Rumor smiled. "No Loren, she will do something else, but seeing you today, well that helps her, please go try the skirt and top and come back."**

**Loren looked at the tiny skirt and top. She looked at Mel. "Ok where can I change?"**

"**There's a powder room in the back." Replied Mr. Rumor.**

**Loren walked towards the room with Mel is tow. "Lo it's a great job, tons of celebrities come into this place, you never know who you might meet."**

**Loren went into the huge powder room. "Wow this is a beautiful room."**

"**See I knew you'd love it Lo."**

"**This doesn't change the fact that you tricked me, you hit his car? Can you imagine what kind of car the owner of this place has?"**

"**I think it was a BMW, are they expensive?"**

"**Omg Mel, I don't believe you!"**

"**I know I know Lo, so go and try on the top and skirt." Mel sat at the nearest chair, she played with her hair waiting for Loren to come out of the dressing room.**

**Loren put on the tank top that hugged her tiny top beautifully and the skirt wrapped around her tiny waist and curvy hips perfectly. She had heels on so she looked amazing as she turned around to see herself on the huge mirror on the wall. **

"**Hurry Lo!"**

"**Hold your horses Mel!"**

**Loren came out and Mel's jaw dropped. "Oh Lo, you look hot girl. Look at your butt, it looks good, I see tips in your future."**

"**Oh shut up Mel, I don't know about this!"**

**Mel held her hand and made Loren turn around. "Lo you seriously look hot in that outfit, I mean you'll make a ton on tips alone by sitting the customers and bringing them drinks."**

**Loren kept checking herself in the mirror. "I don't know Mel, I'm not use to wearing stuff this tight."**

"**Come on, Mr. Rumor wanted to see you in this, let's go see if he'll hire you." She grabbed Loren's hand and practically dragged her out. "Mel will you slow down, I'm trying to pll this skirt down, it's too short, I can barely bend down."**

"**Lo it's spandex material, it will adjust to your body, give it time girl!"**

**Jake and Eddie were walking into Rumor and they ran into Max. "Pops you coming for lunch?"**

"**No I'm at MK with Nora and she's fixing the mess the other accountant left, it's been a week and she's still at it, so I ordered take out."**

**They walked in as Mr. Rumor arranged some seating charts. "Hey Ray!"**

**Mr. Rumor turned and smiled. "Oh my favorite customers good to see you."**

**Jake pointed to Eddie. "When we're hungry, Eddie and I know where to come for lunch or dinner."**

**Max smiled. "I'm picking up to for takeout Ray."**

**Loren and Mel arrived and stopped behind Mr. Rumor, who was still talking to Eddie, Jake and Max.**

**Mel coughed trying to get his attention. "She's ready Mr. Rumor, what do you think?"**

**Mr. Rumor turned. "Loren you look amazing, the job is yours if you want it."**

**Max turned and recognized Loren. "Loren what are you doing here?"**

" **Hi Max, I need a job now that I'm on summer break."**

**Mr. Rumor was surprised. "Max you know this beautiful child?"**

"**Yes, her mom is my accountant, so please Ray be good to her."**

"**She has the job, she's my new hostess."**

**Max turned to his son. "Oh Eddie this is Loren, she's Nora's daughter."**

**Eddie smiled but couldn't stop himself as his eyes glanced at Loren from top to bottom. "Nora's daughter, nice to meet you Loren."** **Max turned to Jake. "This is Jake, Eddie's manager."**

**Loren simply smiled and nodded. "Nice meeting you both." She was still pulling at the skirt.**

**Jake smiled and turned towards Ray. " We're hungry."**

**Mel stepped in. "In case anybody is interested, I'm Mel." She extended her hand towards Eddie. "I'm a huge fan by the way." "Thanks." Replied a smiling Eddie and his eyes went back to where Loren stood. Mr. Rumor turned towards Loren. " Loren if you want the job you're hired, take these gentleman to their seats, the corner table is always reserved for them. "Yes Mr. Rumor." She grabbed some Menu's and looked at Jake and Eddie. "Follow me please."**

**Eddie looked at Jake. "I think I'll step ahead of you."**

**They arrived at their table and Loren placed a menu by each of them. "Can I get you a drink?"**

**Eddie couldn't keep his eyes off this beautiful brunette. "I'll have a beer." "Same for me." replied Jake. "So Loren, would you like some tickets for Eddie's concert at the Avalon?"**

**Loren smiled. "No thanks, Your waitress will be here shortly." She walked away, not even acknowledging the fact that Eddie Duran was there.**

**Jake was stunned and turned towards Eddie. "Did she just say no?"**

**Ok guys! What do you think? Is it worth more chapters? R & R**

**Oh I only own the story, not the characters! Just saying!**


	2. Chapter 2

**You've got this hold on me Chapter 2**

**Eddie turned to Jake. "She turned down tickets to my concert?"**

**Jake wanted to laugh, he couldn't believe her answer. "Who says no to you Eduardo?"**

**Loren returned with a tray with two glasses of beer. "Here you go, your waitress will be with you soon."**

"**Excuse me Loren."**

**She smiled as she turned her attention to Jake, he had to ask to make sure. "You heard me right?"**

**Loren was oblivious to his question. "About what?"**

"**I offered you free tickets for Eddie's concert."**

"**Yes I heard you and I said no."**

"**Who turns free tickets to his concert down?"**

**Loren rolled her eyes. "What it's the end of the world, I don't waste my time on Artists who make their money from concerts where the girls scream so loud and faint and you can't even hear the music."**

"**So you don't listen to my music at all?" asked Eddie.**

"**Let me put this easier for you Eddie and Jake, I find it boring, the lyrics repeat the same thing over and over, the only nice thing, I'm glad that you at least play the guitar and piano."**

**Eddie furrowed his eyebrows at her statement. "I repeat the same lyrics over and over?"**

"**Yes sit for once and listen to "Something in the air" and "Kick It up", there's no sense in your songs at all, same thing over and over."**

**Eddie stood up. "Oh so now you're a critic?"**

"**Hey you asked, now excuse me, I have more customers to sit." And she walked away, smiling at customers that were waiting to be seated.**

**Jake laughed. "Don't tell me she got you mad?"**

"**Mad isn't the word here Jake, I could choke her!"**

"**Hey she has a right to say what she thinks."**

**Eddie took a sip of his beer. "I repeat the same things in my songs, I wrote those songs you know."**

"**Hey your songs are amazing, don't worry about it."**

**The waitress arrived taking their order and left, Loren kept walking by sitting more customers and bringing them their drinks, Eddie followed every one of her moves as she walked back and forth, sitting customers at their tables.**

**Their food arrived. Eddie wasn't too hungry anymore and just picked at his food watching Loren come and go.**

"**Are you finished yet? I have a feeling you're purposely taking your time to sit here and watch her walk by."**

**Eddie rolled his eyes at Jake. " The nerve she had to criticize my songs."**

**Jake stood up. "Come on Eduardo, time to go, we have to finalize some endorsement deals and get ready for your next concert.**

**Jake went to pay and Eddie walked towards Mr. Rumor. "Eddie did you enjoy your lunch?"**

"**Yes but your new hostess was a bit rude."**

"**Loren?"**

"**Yes Loren." Eddie answered as she walked by with some empty trays. She turned as she heard her name. "Did you need something Mr. Rumor?"**

"**Eddie says you were rude, I can't believe that."**

**Loren rolled her eyes. "I didn't say anything that wasn't true Mr. Rumor, apparently he can't take criticism very well."**

"**You said my songs repeat themselves, I have several albums that have gone platinum."**

**Loren laughed. "Yes, bought by teeny boppers who can't read or listen well."**

"**There you go again!" replied Eddie pointing at her.**

" **Eddie it's not polite to point, this a prestigious restaurant." She turned to look at Mr. Rumor. " I have work to do, excuse me Eddie, you have millions of fans, why do you care what I think?" She walked away.**

**Mr. Rumor tried not to laugh. "I can't fire her for that Eddie."**

"**Don't worry Ray, I don't want her blaming me for that too."**

**Jake signaled Eddie and they left. Loren walked by and Mr. Rumor stopped her. "Sweetie we don't argue or fight with customers."**

"**I wasn't fighting Mr. Rumor, he's being a baby."**

"**Just remember the customer is always right."**

**Loren smiled. "I will try Mr. Rumor, I'll try."**

**Later that evening Loren stopped by Mk to see her mom. It was Monday so Mk was closed that evening.**

"**Mom I made enough in tips, how about a late dinner?"**

"**Oh sweetie, I'm sorry, I had a huge lunch with Max."**

**Max walked in with a box. "Hey Loren, how was your first day?"**

"**It went well Max, thank you."**

**Nora got up. "Loren you got the job?"**

"**Yes I'm the new hostess at Rumor's."**

"**So Mel came through for you."**

**Loren smirked. "Wait til I tell you how."**

**Loren sat closer to her mom. "Mel hit Mr. Rumor's car, it's crazy mom!"**

**Eddie walked in. "Nora is my."…He stopped when he saw Loren sitting by her.**

"**Hi Eddie, who do you need?"**

"**Never mind I see you're busy."**

"**Oh Eddie this is Loren my daughter."**

**Loren sighed. "Oh we've met."**

"**Yes Nora, your daughter is the new critic to my music."**

**Nora furrowed her eyebrows looking at Eddie and then back to Loren. "What? How?"**

"**She says my music is a repeat of lyric's over and over."**

**Nora looked at Loren. "Honey you said that?"  
Loren rolled her eyes. "Yes and I didn't think it would be such a big deal."**

"**It's fine Nora, she has a right to her opinion."**

**Loren laughed. "Oh so you're done complaining? for a moment I thought Mr. Rumor would let me go."**

"**You can't blame me for that, I didn't say anything but the truth, that you were rude."**

**Loren grabbed her bag. "Mom I'll see you some other day, right now I can't stand to be in the same room as Eddie Duran."**

"**Oh look who can't take it now?"**

**Max came down. "Loren you leaving?"**

"**Yes Max, see you some other day."**

**She left, and Max turned to Nora and Eddie. "What happened?"**

"**I forgot what I came in for, she's getting on my nerves!" He walked away.**

**Max and Nora looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.**

**Loren got home throwing her bag on the floor. Mel jumped as she sat watching a movie.**

"**Woah, what's with you Loren?"**

**Loren dropped on the couch. "Mel I can't even think straight right now!"**

**Mel lowered the volume on the TV. "What did you get fired?"**

"**No, it's that Eddie Duran, I could strangle him Mel."**

"**What why?"**

"**Just because I turned down tickets to his concert and..**

**Mel jumped off the sofa. "You did what?"**

"**Mel just listen, yes I did and I told him I didn't like his music because his lyric's repeat he same words over and over."**

**Mel was shocked. "Loren do you know who Eddie Duran is?"**

"**Oh yes, god's gift to the teeny boppers."**

"**Lo he's a huge Rock star, you just don't tell him those kind of things!"**

"**He asked, I answered."**

"**Lo he's huge, where did you tell him this?"**

"**At Rumor?"**

"**And Mr. Rumor didn't fire you?"**

"**No Mel, why would he, I didn't do anything wrong."**

**Mel sat back down. "You turned down tickets to his concert, you could have accepted them for me you know."**

"**Oh god, is this going to be a topic while working at Rumor?"**

**Mel laughed. "Eddie is a regular there Lo, he's huge in the Music World."**

"**I'm going to shower, I refuse to talk any more on the subject."**

**She left slamming the door to the bathroom.**

**The following day..**

**Loren was told by Mr. Rumor that her shifts at work would be the evening hours from 5 pm to midnight. The days would be Tuesday through Saturday.**

"**Loren just a warning the evenings get busier."**

"**It's ok Mr. Rumor, I could use the extra cash for school."**

"**When do you start your classes?"**

"**Not until late September Mr. Rumor and it will be a few classes only."**

**The door opened and Loren turned to see who was coming in and reached for some menu's, when she saw it was Eddie she rolled her eyes and turned away. "I have your table ready Mr. Duran."**

**Eddie smiled, he was beginning to enjoy the fact that his presence was annoying Loren.  
"Oh we're being formal now?"**

"**Just follow me to your table, is anyone else joining you?"**

"**Yes my friend Ian is in town, he will be coming in a few minutes."**

"**Can I get you a drink in the meantime?"**

"**I'm not sure what I'm in the mood for."**

"**How about a pink lady?" she bit her lower lip trying not to laugh.**

"**Very funny, I'll have a house beer."**

**She walked away to order it and Ian came in. Loren smiled as she walked towards him. "Will you need a table or sit at the bar?"**

"**My friend Eddie is waiting for me."**

"**Oh yes, Mr. Duran is in his table, follow me please."**

"**Mr. Duran your guest is here, can I get you something to drink?"**

"**I'll have what he's having."**

**Eddie sat with both is hands to his chin.**

"**I'll be back with your drinks." Ian looked at Eddie who was watching Loren walk away. "So mate, I can see you're in hooked?"**

**Eddie looked up at Ian confused. "Hooked to what?"**

**Ian smirked. "You're hooked and she's not even into you."**

**So is Ian right? Is Eddie interested? R & R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so what do you guys think so far? I hope you're loving this! I will post Wednesdays and Saturdays ok? I'm trying to be regular and not keep u waiting for weeks, I'm organized to the point of my stories, if I write them I will not take forever, I dislike it when it's done to me **** So read n review! It will tell me to go on or stop this.**

**You've got this hold on me Chapter 3**

**Eddie laughed. "What are you talking about?"**

"**Mate I know you, you're so into her, I can see it in your face, I bet she's not even a fan."**

"**Oh shut up Ian!" **

**Loren arrived with the two beers. "Here you go, I'll send a waitress.**

"**So you're new here?"**

**Loren rolled her eyes. "Wow you're smart."**

**Ian laughed. "Oh and she's witty too, what is your name again?"**

"**I didn't give it!" **

"**Well I'm Ian, Eddie's best friend, and you are?"**

**Loren smiled. "Hi Ian, I'm Loren Tate, so nice to meet Eddie's best friend."**

"**Are you always this feisty?"**

**Eddie stood up. "Ok Ian, let's just order and let Loren get back to her job."**

"**Thank you, excuse me then."**

**She walked away and Ian turned to Eddie. "Mate you better forget about her, she is a beauty alright, love how she looks in that black top and skirt though."**

**Eddie sat quietly watching Loren walk away. "Typical Ian."**

"**Hey I'm admiring beauty."**

**As Loren approached the door her mom and Max were coming in. "Hey sweetie."**

"**Hi mom and Max, you guys eating in?"**

"**You're mom deserved to come in today, she's been working so hard."**

**Loren leaned on her mom. "That's my mom for you Max, she has always worked very hard to give me the best, and she's the best!"**

**Nora hugged Loren. "Thank you sweetie."**

**Mr. Rumor approached Max. "Eddie is here, will you be joining him?"**

"**Nora would that be ok?" asked Max.**

"**Sure Max, that would be great."**

**Loren grabbed some menu's. "I'll take you to their table."**

**They followed Loren to the table where Ian and Eddie were sitting. Loren stopped at their table. "You have 2 more joining you."**

**Eddie looked up. "Hey Pops and Nora, please do."**

**Mr. Rumor walked towards their table. "Loren it's a slow night, join your mom and Max."**

"**Oh no Mr. Rumor, that's fine."**

"**Loren I insist." He pulled another chair to the table placing it exactly next to Eddie. Mr. Rumor looked at Eddie and winked at him.**

**Mr. Rumor even took their orders and brought their food. Loren tried to help but he wouldn't have it. Everyone had a nice dinner, Loren remained quiet just talking to her mom and Max and Eddie and Ian would talk to Max or to Nora, Loren avoided at all costs talking to either one of them, It was midnight when they were getting their left overs packaged. Max was the first to get up. "Nora I'll take you home." She smiled. "Sure Max."**

**Ian stretched as he stood. "Well I have an early shoot, so I'm on my way, it was fun." He looked at Eddie with a crooked smile. "We should do this more Often huh mate?"**

**Loren made sure the bus boy came to clear the table. "Goodnight mom." She hugged her and she looked at Max. " Thank you for a lovely evening, I should go thank Mr. Rumor too." She turned towards Eddie. "Good night Eddie."  
"Loren you have a way of getting home?"**

"**Yes, I have my car, thank you." Eddie walked to hug his dad and Nora and he left.**

**Loren arrived sitting on the couch. Her feet were really hurting, wearing high heels for 8 hours was getting to her feet.**

**Mel walked in yawning. "So how was your night?"**

"**You'll never believe that Max and My mom came to Rumor, and Mr. Rumor had me join them for dinner at Eddie's table."**

"**Eddie was there?"**

"**Yes with his friend Ian."**

"**Oh yeah I've seen Ian, he's Eddie photographer, he's a hottie."**

**Loren rolled her eyes. "Is that all you see?"**

"**Oh don't tell me Eddie isn't a hottie himself?"**

"**I really haven't looked."**

"**Lo you're kidding me, it's Eddie Duran, have you seen his pictures, especially when they catch him at the beach, he's gorgeous, you have to be blind not to notice that."**

"**I think he's just too full of himself Mel."**

"**Lo are you serious? Have you seen his eyes and his hair and don't get me started on his muscles, Eddie Duran is gorgeous Lo."**

"**Maybe I'm just grounded, all these celebrities are so much into themselves they forget what being real feels like."**

"**For some reason I don't think Eddie is like that, look how great Max is, you've known Max for a while."**

" **Look at the model he was dating, tall slim and gorgeous."**

"**Yeah and did you hear she killed his mom?"**

"**I read something, I'm sorry to hear that."**

"**Give the guy a break Lo, ever since your father left you have a hard time trusting guys, you hardly ever dated in High school."**

"**What makes you think I'm going to trust a celebrity, they're worst."**

**Mel started back to her room and waved at Loren. "Lo get some rest, good night."**

**The next day Loren ran around doing some errands before work that evening. She came across a photo shoot in a park she was walking by and recognized Ian, Eddie's friend.**

**Ian spotted Loren and waved to her to come his way. "Hey Loren nice to see you again."**

"**Hi Ian, I heard you're a photographer, looks like fun."**

"**Yes it is, I photograph celebrities, scenery anything, and all the pictures you see of Eddie Duran I took them."**

"**I haven't paid much attention to his pictures." She looked away.**

**Ian looked at Loren very surprised. "You're really not a fan?"**

"**I live in a real world Ian, Eddie's world is made believe."**

"**Really and how is that?" Ian stood with his arms crossed.  
"We have to work hard to get what we want, Eddie has everything handed to him."**

"**I'm sorry to say that he has worked very hard to get where he is at, not because his parents were famous musicians were things given to him."**

**Loren picked up her bags. "He's lucky to have a good friend like you, I must be going, nice to see you Ian."**

**Ian picked up his camera. "Yes same here."**

**Loren made a quick stop at the cleaners, she got in to her car and now it wouldn't start.**

"**Oh great now what ?"**

**She tried Melissa and she didn't answer and neither did her mom. She looked around and Ian was several blocks away. She stood by her car wondering what to do next. A black sports car stopped right next to her. She turned to see who it was as the shaded windows of the car rolled down.**

"**Loren problems with the car?"**

" **Eddie, yes, this darn thing won't start."  
Eddie parked and got off putting on his shades as he walked toward Loren's car. "I can get someone to come and get your car, I'll give you a ride home."**

"**No thank you, I'll wait for Mel to pick up."**

"**Loren I really don't mind helping you."**

" **I have so many bags in my car, and I don't want to bother you."  
Eddie took out his cell and made a quick call, he turned to Loren. "He'll be here soon, you're welcomed to wait inside my car?"  
Loren stepped away from his car. "No it's a nice day, I'll wait right here."**

"**Loren why do I feel like you hate me?" Eddie tried getting closer.**

**Loren turned towards him. "I don't hate you, I can't hate you I don't even know you."**

"**From the moment we've met you've done nothing but been cold towards me and to the point of criticizing my songs, you haven't given me a chance!"**

**Loren let out a small laugh. "Oh why because I'm not falling at your feet and your songs have no meaning to me?"**

"**Oh please stop the sarcasm Loren, you don't like me, I can tell." He retorted.**

**The tow truck arrived. "Hey Eddie what can I do for you?" **

"**Charley check my friend's car."**

**Charley was an older gentleman. He walked to Loren's car and opened the hood. Loren stood with her arms crossed watching Charley checking her car.**

"**My sweet young lady, your car is very low on oil."**

"**Oh is that the problem?"  
"I'm going to have to tow it in and check, there are several things I see that need to be fixed."**

"**Well how much will that cost?"**

**Eddie smiled. "Charley unload her bags into my car and take it."**

**Loren turned to Eddie. "Wait I don't know how much it will be."**

"**Don't worry Loren, I'll take care of it."  
Loren didn't say much, she stood quietly watching as charley took all of her bags and put them in Eddie's car. He took her keys and drove off with her car in tow.**

"**I'll drive you home Loren."  
Loren said nothing, she got into his car. He got in and looked at her. "Where do you live?"**

"**I can go to MK and borrow my mom's car."**

"**Loren you have some groceries, I'll be happy to take you to your place."**

"**Eddie I will pay for the tow and repair."**

"**Loren I'm not worried about that, can I drive you home or not?"**

"**Yes I'm at 518 Jacobs St."**

"**Now wasn't that easier?"**

**Loren was quiet throughout the whole drive to her apartment. Eddie parked and helped Loren unload the bags. Mel was just coming in herself. She smiled when she saw Loren arriving with Eddie. "Lo you went shopping with Eddie?"**

"**Where were you? I called you several times, I had car problems."  
"My cell phone died, sorry Lo. " She directed her attention to Eddie "Thank you Eddie for helping Loren, here let me help you."**

"**It's ok, I got this." He put all of the bags inside of their apartment and walked back out. "Loren I'll call you when charley lets me know your car is ready."**

"**Yes thank you Eddie for your help."**

"**Ok, I'm off to see Jake so I'll see you both soon."**

**Mel smirked. "Yes we sure will Eddie."**

**He drove off and Mel turned to Loren. "So Lo, how does it feel to have a rock star falling for you?"**

"**Whatever Mel!" She muttered loud enough.**

**She walked back into the apartment and slammed the door. Mel laughed, she knew too well Eddie was very much into Loren. "I have a feeling this is turning into a wild rollercoaster ride." Mel walked back into the apartment.**

**Ok guys, How is this so far? Loren is not your typical girl here, it looks like Eddie will have to work hard to earn her trust and hopefully win her heart. R & R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Who likes this Loren? I love her! R & R**

**You've got this hold on me Chapter 4**

**Loren was at work when her phone buzzed, it was a text. "Loren got your number from your mom, your car is ready, Charley will have someone drop it off at Rumor."**

"**Great now he has my number too." She texted him back. "Thank you, Let me know how much I owe you."**

**Mr. Rumor came by where Loren stood arranging the seating chart. "Loren my nephew is stopping by, let him know I'm at the office."**

"**Oh sure Mr. Rumor, what is his name?"**

"**Brian, he'll tell you, just send him my way."**

"**Sure no problem."**

**Loren kept busy sitting customers and bring their drinks. Finally a very handsome man entered Rumor. (Ladies Chris Evans will play Brian.)**

"**Table for one?" Loren asked.**

"**I'm Brian my uncle is waiting for me."**

"**Oh yes, he's in his office, just go through this hall and there at the end is his office."**

**Brian smiled at Loren. "Thank you."**

**Within the hour one of Charley's employee's walked into Rumor to give Loren her keys to her car. "It's parked on the side."**

"**Oh thank you, how much is it?"**

"**Oh Mr. Duran took care of it." He left.**

**Loren stood there wondering how much she would owe Eddie, she would eventually see him and ask and she would make sure to pay him every single penny."**

**Back at Jake's office.**

"**So Eduardo, a few shows at MK, you can do some charity shows from there, you know give you lots of publicity for the Walk of dimes campaign for Babies and Toddlers."  
"Yeah whatever it takes." Eddie was distracted.**

**Jake picked up on it. "Hey Eddie, what's up?"**

"**Nothing why?"**

**Jake nodded. "Hey this is me, Jake your manager, I know you, what's up?"**

"**What makes you think something is up?"**

"**You're not behaving like regular Eddie, is it Chloe?"**

"**Nah Jake, haven't given her a second thought."**

**Ian walked in and overheard their conversation. "It's Loren Jake."**

"**What? You still bothered by her comments?"**

"**What comments?" asked a curious Ian.**

"**She's not a fan and criticized his music."**

**Eddie rolled his eyes. "Jake just stop."**

**Ian laughed. "Ok I get it now, the beautiful Loren doesn't like your music!"**

"**I don't want to talk about it Ian or Jake." Eddie looked away upset.**

**Ian threw his hands up in the air. "Fine, how about dinner my friend? My treat?"**

"**Sure why not." Eddie grabbed his keys and notebook and they left.**

**While they're in the car. "So how about Rumor mate?"**

"**Yeah that's fine."**

**Ian loved getting on Eddie's last nerve and asked. "Why is it that you don't hesitate coming to Rumor?"**

"**I love Coming to Rumor Ian, they have the best food."  
"Among other things." Ian muttered.**

"**Come on Ian, we've always come here."**

"**Yeah but lately it seems like you're here all of the time, a certain hostess might be helping?"**

"**I don't know Ian, the funny thing is that I can't stop thinking about her, the more I try to focus on other things I can't, it's like she has this hold on me and I can't get loose."**

"**The thought of her not being into you might be the answer mate."**

**They parked and both exited the car. They made their way into rumor, walking in Eddie saw Loren leaning on the bar area talking with another guy, watching that scene had Eddie freeze for a minute making Ian almost run into him. "Hey Eddie, keep moving." Ian stopped and caught what had Eddie's attention. Loren was playing with her hair as she laughed and talked to whoever the blonde guy was in front of her. She turned to see Eddie and Ian standing there.**

"**Excuse me Brian, I'll take you to your table."**

**Eddie followed quietly and Ian didn't dare say a word.**

**They sat and Loren looked at Eddie. "Thank you for having them drop my car off, we need to talk, I owe you money."**

**Eddie barely made eye contact with her. "Yeah sure."**

"**So anything to drink?"**

**Ian answered before Eddie could say a word. "Two beers Loren."**

"**Sure be right back."**

**She left and Ian looked toward Eddie. "Hey mate, would you please try and pretend."**

"**Pretend what Ian?"**

"**That walking in and watching Loren talk to that guy didn't bother you."**

"**What guy?"**

"**Oh come on Eddie, your expression changed the moment we walked in."**

**Eddie made a fist and he clenched his teeth. Loren arrived with the two beers and for once was even smiling. "Here you go, anything else, let me know and the waitress will be here shortly."**

**It literally looked like she was happy to skip back to the bar area and continue her conversation with whoever the guy was.**

"**I'm not even hungry anymore!"**

"**Oh come on mate, you can't be serious?"**

"**Look at her? She was so eager to get back there, when does she ever smile? She likes that guy? him she really likes!"**

"**Mate you're seriously jealous aren't you?"**

"**Ian I don't know, I just feel like walking over there grabbing her and taking her outside and give her a piece of my mind!"**

**Ian laughed as he took a drink of his beer. "Oh yeah I bet you would mate."**

"**Look at her, laughing and talking to that guy, who is that?"**

**Ian couldn't control himself. "Don't know, but aside from good looks he has her divided attention."**

**Eddie could have shot daggers at Ian with the look he gave him. "Hey don't get mad at me if the girl that has you hooked doesn't laugh and talk to you like she's talking to him."**

"**We're leaving Ian, I'm not going to sit here and watch her have fun talking to him, look at her? She's enjoying the conversation, why isn't she nice to me?"**

"**I'm ordering to take with us, you're pathetic mate, watching you sulk over a girl, there's plenty of other girls here who would love your attention."**

**Eddie got up. "I know, but I want her attention, I'll wait in the car."**

**Eddie walked trying to avoid Loren but Mr. Rumor ruined it by stopping him right by Loren.**

"**Leaving already Eddie, you didn't even eat?"**

"**Last minute thing came up, we're taking it home."**

"**That's fine I'll make sure they pack it up for you, oh Eddie meet my nephew Brian Rumor."**

**Loren turned as she heard the introductions Mr. Rumor was doing. **

**Eddie looked at Brian. "Hey nice to meet you." He shook his hand.**

"**Wow now that's a powerful hand shake Eddie."**

**Ian came walking through as Loren was giving them their order to go. "Here's your dinner, Eddie I owe you money."**

**Ian glanced at her. "Call him later, he really has to go right now."**

"**Oh ok, have a good evening." She walked away without a second thought.**

**They both walked out. Ian shook his head as they headed back to the car. "Thank goodness paparazzi isn't here, the look on your face would make the headlines."**

"**Ian let's head home and eat and leave me alone!"**

"**I have a better idea, let's go to Mk, your pops will cheer you up."**

"**I don't care where I go, just get me away from here."**

**They arrived at Mk and Max was there sitting at a table holding hands with Nora.**

**Ian laughed. "Mate your dad had better luck."**

"**Ian I don't want to see you for months after today."**

**Max smiled as he saw them coming.**

"**Hey got enough food for us?"**

**Eddie handed him the bag. "Here you guys enjoy, I'm not that hungry."**

**Max laughed. "What! You're not hungry?"**

**Ian looked at Eddie and smiled. "He's sulking, so we'll go ahead and eat."**

**Nora smiled. " I'm so glad you came Eddie." **

**Eddie noticed Nora and his dad were smiling. "What's up?"**

"**I was about to call you when you walked in, Nora and I are officially dating son."**

**Eddie smiled hugging his dad. " Wow that's great Pops and Nora, I'm happy for you both."**

"**Thanks son, let's celebrate, and we have food now so everything is complete."**

"**Sure." Eddie wasn't in any mood for celebrating, but at least he was away from Rumor.**

**Nora smiled as she stood up. "Here comes Mel, so where is Loren?"**

**Mel waved as she walked in. "Hi Nora, I think she's still at work."**

"**Was she supposed to come?" Asked a surprised Mel.**

"**I left her a message to stop by after work, I assume she got the message." Replied Nora.**

"**Well I'm sure she'll be here then." Mel gave Eddie a teasing smile.**

**Eddie noticed and turned to Ian. "Why is she everywhere?"  
Ian shrugged his shoulders. "I guess it's fate, you're being taught a lesson mate."**

**Eddie furrowed his eye brows. "How so?"**

**The door opened and everyone turned.**

**Ian shot up from his seat looking at Eddie. "There's your answer!"**

**Mel turned as she heard someone laughing behind her.**

"**Oh look there's our Lo and who is that with her?" Asked a curious Mel.**

**The look on Eddie's face was priceless. Ian had to hold back from laughing, but he knew better after the look Eddie shot back at him.**

**Ok guys! Eddie is very jealous, can it get any worst? R & R**


	5. Chapter 5

**So how is this so far? I love jealous Eddie! R & R guys!**

**You've got this hold on me chapter 5**

**Eddie turned and the look on his face betrayed him as he saw Loren walking in with Brian, this was very upsetting, why was he feeling like this? What kind of hold did Loren have on him, why even worry when he could go right this moment and get any girl he wanted, but something was pulling him towards Loren, and it was her he wanted.**

**She smiled as she saw her mom running to give her a hug. "Hey mom, oh this is Brian, Mr. Rumor's nephew."**

**Nora stood up to shake his hand. "Hi Brian nice to meet you."**

"**Nice to meet Loren's mom, Loren smiled and acknowledged everyone present. "Hi."**

"**So why were we called here?" asked an impatient Mel.**

**Max and Nora stood up holding hands, Loren's eyes widened when she saw them.**

"**Nora and I wanted you all to know that we are officially dating."**

**Nora looked at Loren. "Honey I hope you're happy?"**

'**Of course mom." She hugged her.**

**Then Loren turned and hugged Max. "I'm happy it's you Max, you're an amazing man."**

"**Thank you Loren, I'm flattered."**

**Ian stood up. "This calls for a celebration, drinks on me for the whole table."**

**Mel smiled looking toward Loren who was sitting next to her. "So Eddie will be your step brother huh?"**

'**They're only dating." Loren rolled her eyes.**

"**Oh they'll get married." Mel snickered.**

**Brian interrupted the conversations. "It was nice meeting all of you, but I have to get going." He turned to Loren. " I'll see you at Rumor tomorrow?"**

**Eddie looked to see Loren's reaction to Brian's comment. Again it bothered him, why was this guy all chummy with Loren and she was smiling, that made it worst. "Yes Brian, I start at 4, see you there."**

**He leaned to hug her, Loren smiled as he left MK. Eddie couldn't take it anymore, he was tired of all the charades and he headed towards Loren. " I see you get along with him very well and you just met him."**

**Loren took a sip of her glass of water. "He's going to be helping his uncle at Rumor, he's new to the area so I'm being helpful."**

"**Oh sure, you're super nice to him."**

"**Eddie I'm nice to everyone." Her tone wasn't a happy one.**

"**You've never been nice to me." He retorted.**

"**Speaking of nice, you did a very nice thing for me the other day and I owe you money for the repair of my car." She looked into her purse. "I can write you a check."**

"**Never mind Loren, that is not the problem, don't worry about it."**

**Loren turned away from him. "See you're running away."**

**Loren let out a grunt. "Here we go again, let's be civil here, our parents just announced they're dating, why can't you be more like your dad, maybe then I would be like you said nicer to you."**

**Eddie rolled his eyes. "Oh so now I'm not even close to being as nice as my dad?"**

**Mel and Ian walked towards them. "Would you two just keep it down?"**

**Loren was really upset. "Tell Mr. Complainer here to keep it down, he started it."**

**She walked away, Mel followed her, Eddie was clinching his fist again. "If I could I would….**

**Ian laughed interrupting him. "You would do what mate? Kiss her?"**

"**Oh shut up Ian." He grabbed his keys and went upstairs, Max and Ian followed him.**

**Mel went outside following Loren. "Lo what's going on in there?"**

"**He's a jerk Mel, I don't know what his problem is."**

**Mel laughed. "Seriously Lo."**

"**Whatever Mel, just leave me alone." She turned away from Mel.**

"**Lo you can't tell me you didn't notice that Eddie is jealous?"**

**Loren crossed her arms as she turned towards the street. "Oh please Mel, he's being a jerk."**

"**A jealous jerk, Lo wake up, he likes you."**

"**I'm not interested Mel." Nora stepped outside. "Can someone tell me what just happened in there?"**

**Mel was laughing as she turned to see Nora. "Nora, Eddie has the hots for Loren."**

**Nora furrowed her eyebrows. "Loren is there something you're not telling me?"**

"**No mom, from day one Eddie and I have clashed, he thinks he can get whatever he wants, why? because he's a Rock star?"**

"**Sweetie, he's my boyfriend's son, can you be nice please?"**

"**Here we go again with the nice, I'm very nice." She walked closer to the street.**

**Mel laughed. "Not to Eddie you're not."**

**Loren gave Mel a serious look. "You stay out of this!"**

**Upstairs at Max's apartment. **

"**Eddie why were you arguing with Loren?"**

"**We weren't arguing, I was just talking too loud."**

**Ian smiled. "Max your son has the hots for your girlfriend's daughter."**

**Eddie rolled his eyes. "Ian just stop!"**

**Max looked at his son. "Eddie what's wrong? You're never like this, lately you've been moody."**

"**He likes Loren Max, she won't give him the time of day and she's being nice to Ray's nephew, that's killing Eddie, she has this hold on him." Ian started to laugh falling to the couch nearby.**

**Eddie gave Ian the look. "Sure Ian have fun and laugh at my expense!"**

**Max stood wanting to burst out laughing. Eddie noticed and asked. "What's so funny pops?"**

"**You realize you're Eddie Duran? Have you lost your touch son?"**

"**I'm glad this is funny for the two of you."**

**Ian couldn't even talk. "This is hilarious mate."**

"**You know what? I'm leaving, I seem to be the joke of MK tonight."**

**Eddie ran down the stairs and flew out the door running into Nora, Mel and Loren. **

"**Goodnight Nora." He didn't acknowledge anyone else and left.**

**For several days Eddie didn't stop by at Rumor, he would order and have his food delivered.**

**Loren kept busy with her job, Brian stopped by several times, he was going to take over Rumor in a few months, his uncle Ray was going to retire.**

"**Loren thank you for the help." Brian smiled as he came close to her.**

"**Brian I didn't do anything."**

"**Well you kept me company and I'm grateful for that."**

"**Can I get you anything?" She turned at the sound of the door opening.**

"**No not right now, I'm dropping these off at the post office, I'll be back later."**

"**It closes soon so hurry."**

**She went back to get the menu's in order. Mel had walked in. "So what's new since the other night?"**

"**There you go again, nothing Mel, just leave me alone."**

"**Oh you're enjoying all of this attention aren't you Lo?"**

"**Oh guess what? Brian likes the idea of bringing karaoke into this place."**

"**Seriously, what for?"**

"**He wants to brighten up the place, they're just ideas, he likes to know what I think."**

"**Lo famous people come into this place, no one will care for that."**

"**And he isn't too sure yet, I told him I'd look around and see if it would be a great idea."**

**Customers were coming in and Loren went back and forth seating them and bringing them drinks.**

**Brian came back and went straight to his uncle's office. As he was leaving Eddie walked in with Jake and Kelly.**

**Loren smiled at them. "Follow me to you table."**

**When they arrived Loren placed their menus on the table. "Can I get you a drink?"**

**Jake smiled. "Whiskey for me."**

**Kelly looked at Jake. "We're done with work, so I'll get a margarita."**

**Loren turned towards Eddie. "Beer is fine."**

**Loren walked away. Kelly noticed something was up. "Ok what's up Eddie?"**

"**Nothing why?" Eddie leaned on his chair.**

"**You barely looked at her."**

**Jake laughed. " Kelly I already told you Eduardo here likes Loren, Ed my man if you really like her, tell her, why act like kids?"**

"**I'll be back, going to the restroom. Eddie made his way to the restroom area when he spotted Brian talking to Loren, again she was smiling and laughing.**

**He walked by and heard when Brian asked. "Loren I owe you a dinner, how about tomorrow night?" Loren felt Eddie's eyes on her.**

**She turned looking at Brian with confidence. "Sure tomorrow night sounds great."**

**Brian smiled. "Great I'll see you at 7 at your place."**

"**Sure Brian." He left, She held the tray of drinks to take to their table. Eddie stood right in front of her. "You're going out with him?"**

**Loren looked away. "These trays are heavy."  
"Why Loren? Why can't you give me a chance?"**

"**I'm off tomorrow and he happened to ask me, so I said yes, plus it's only a dinner and why am I explaining things to you?"**

"**Ok go out with me next Loren?"**

**Loren sighed. "I don't have another day off until next week."**

"**So is there a list I can sign on too?"**

"**No there isn't a list, can I take this to your table?"**

"**Not until you say yes." He stepped in front of her.**

"**You can't have things your way just because you're Eddie Duran."**

**Eddie took the tray off her hands and asked her again. "So when Loren? I deserve an answer."**

" **Eddie why do you want to go out with me, it's obvious we don't get along?" She was getting frustrated.**

**He finally locked eyes with her. "Because I like you Loren, that's why."**

**OMG! He said it, do you think he means it! Ok guys, what will she say? R & R**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know you all want Leddie to happen, I'm a huge Leddie fan but I thought a jealous Eddie would be so much fun! So hang on and enjoy this feisty Loren! Will she give in guys? R & R **

**You've got this hold on me. Chapter 6**

**Loren didn't say anything for a moment she just stood there, it's like she couldn't move and she refused to even look at him. " I don't have another day off until next week."**

"**I repeat Loren, we will go out, I will find a way!"**

**She grabbed the tray and walked back to his table. After that encounter, Loren avoided running into Eddie the rest of the night.**

**The following day Loren ran some errands and made lunch for herself and Mel, after lunch Mel picked up the dishes and Loren went to take a shower.**

**She started to get ready. Mel helped her with her make up. "So Mel, is Brian good looking?"**

" **Very good looking."**

**The doorbell rang. "I'll get it Lo." Mel returned with a huge bouquet of red roses. "Lo these are for you, they're beautiful."**

**Loren smiled. "Brian is so sweet." Mel was anxious. "Lo read the card!"**

**Loren held the card and just stared at it, she didn't move and didn't even say a word, Mel looked at her wondering why she wasn't reading the card. "Lo what does it say?"**

**Mel got tired of watching Loren just stand there and took it away from her. "Omg Loren this is from Eddie!"  
"Give me that Mel."  
Mel laughed as she read the card. "Loren have a wonderful date, I'll be thinking of you, and enjoy the date, the date with me will leave you breathless."**

**Mel dropped to the couch laughing. "Omg he's insane!"**

**Loren took her card back. "I don't want them!"**

"**Oh no you won't do such a thing, these are beautiful, they're red Loren, you do know what red means right?"**

**Loren walked back to her room, Mel followed suit. "You didn't answer me Lo, what does red mean?"**

"**How about you leave me alone, I have to get ready."**

**Mel laughed louder. "It means Love and passion, Lo girl you have the hottest Rock star falling all over you."**

"**How dare he send those?" She retorted!**

"**Oh he's good Lo, he wants you thinking of him tonight."  
Loren finished getting dressed and stepped out of her room, Mel was still following her as he went to get her purse. "Mel Brian will be here soon so please shut up!"**

"**Oh I will, don't worry, I'll sit here and look at these lovely roses."**

**As Mel put the Roses in a vase, a small pouch fell to the floor. "Oh what is this?"**

**She picked it up, Loren was pretending not to care but she too was curious. "Do you want to open it Lo?"**

"**No you saw it, you do it."  
Mel's eyes widen.**

"**Lo it's a locket bracelet."**

"**Does he think I'm going to wear it?"**

"**Lo it's beautiful." Mel opened it and the music to the song "You have this hold on me." Played. "Loren Tate it's Cassidy Ford's song, is this isn't a sign that he likes you, then I don't know what is."**

"**I know he likes me." She avoided eye contact with Mel.**

**Mel walked up to Loren. "What do you mean you know?"**

**Loren looked down at her hand. "He told me yesterday, after he asked me out."**

"**And you didn't tell me?"  
"No! So you could fuss all over me like you are right now, he heard when Brian asked me out and he wanted to go out with me."  
"So what did you say?"**

"**I told him I didn't have a day off til next week."**

"**Loren Elizabeth Tate, do you realize how many girls would kill to be in your shoes, starting with me?"  
Loren rolled her eyes and she looked at her watch. "Let me enjoy my date ok?"**

**The door bell rang. "Lo what if that's Eddie? You're going to be thinking of him Lo, his plan worked." Mel kept laughing.  
"I will personally tell him to leave!" She went to open the door.  
She found Brian standing there. "You want me to leave?"**

"**Oh no sorry Brian." Loren's face turned red as she turned to look at Mel who was trying very hard not to laugh.**

"**So you ready to go?" Asked Brian extending his arm out to her.**

**Loren smiled. "Yes of course."  
Mel giggled. "Lo what about your roses?"**

**If looks could kill, Mel would be dead with the look Loren threw her way. "Throw them out Mel!"**

"**Have fun Lo!" she closed the door, leaning against it laughing as she slid down to the floor.**

**In Brian's car.**

"**Loren I thought Italian would be a good choice?"**

**Loren smiled "Sure Brian." Loren was trying so hard not to think of Eddie, sending those roses did the trick, his plan worked, Loren was lost in thought. "How dare he? He doesn't want me enjoying my date!" Brian called her several times, until she realized where she was. "Oh I'm sorry Brian."**

**They arrived at a cozy Italian restaurant and they were seated. The waiter arrived with a menu. "Are you Miss Tate?"**

**Loren seemed confused, why was the waiter asking her that. "Yes I am."  
"Excellent this is for you."**

**He handed Loren a small envelope. She looked up at Brian and gave him a shy smile. She opened the envelope and she felt her cheeks turning a soft red when she realized who it was from. "Loren I hope you both enjoy this bottle of wine on me, oh and looking forward to our date."**

**She took a deep breath and smiled at the waiter. "Miss Tate I will leave the bottle for both of you here."**

"**Yes thank you."**

**Brian looked perplexed. "Who send the bottle?"**

**Loren wanted to scream but she had to be polite at that moment. "It's from Eddie Duran."**

"**Really, wow that was nice." Brian smiled as he looked over the bottle.**

"**Oh yes of course it was." Loren cringed her teeth, she wanted to grab the bottle and toss it out of the restaurant, how dare he do this to her? Looking forward to their date? When did she agree to all of this? All these thoughts were running through her head. **

"**Loren.." She finally looked up. "Oh Brian I'm so sorry."**

"**It's ok, our salads are here."**

"**Of course. Well then, so Brian, are you excited to be taking over Rumor?"**

"**Yes I think it's a good investment, my uncle wants me to continue with it."  
" It always very busy." Replied Loren who was trying very hard to stay focused on the conversation.**

"**But it's not too far from MK."**

"**I know but Rumor's offers food and drinks, MK is just drinks and snacks and live music."**

**Brian smiled. "True, so I would love to take you to have dessert at this amazing little ice cream shop after we're done here."**

"**Sure that would be great."**

**After dinner they left the restaurant and walked to the nearby Ice cream shop Brian had told Loren about. "They have gelato, it's really good."  
"Oh I love gelato, thank you.'**

**They ordered their dessert and ate it as they walked back to the car. "Loren I must be boring you with all of this Rumor talk?"**

"**Oh no, it's fine, I love working there."**

"**But you're still in school right?  
"Yes I'm at UCLA, I'm majoring in business administration."**

"**That's great Loren, You can be very helpful at Rumor."**

"**I'd be very happy to help."**

" **We better head home, it's getting late."**

**Loren looked at her watch. "It's almost 11, I had a real nice time, thank you."**

**He drove her home and walked her to the door. "Good night Loren."**

**Loren smiled as she opened the door with her key. "Good night Brian and thank you."**

**She walked in and found a smiling Mel, as Loren looked around the living room her eyes widen, there were several bouquets of roses, carnations, tulips and daisies all over the room.**

"**Omg what is this?"**

"**Lo they're from Eddie."**

**Loren walked up to touch all of the flowers. "What is he trying to do?"**

"**Loren don't be naïve, he likes you, he's trying to get you to like him too."**

**Loren sat in the chair next to all the flowers, she was quiet, and Mel knew better than to push her buttons the wrong way just now. She knew how Loren was, she had trust issues, with her dad leaving her at a young age Loren felt that anyone that came into her life would also leave her, Mel knew it would take a very special guy to earn Loren's trust. Even if it was Eddie Duran, it wouldn't be easy for Eddie but right now he was gaining points, Loren sat quietly, perhaps absorbing all of this, perhaps trying to smile, because from the moment those first roses arrived earlier that day, Loren wouldn't crack a smile.**

**Finally Mel walked over to her best friend and touched her shoulder and leaned down to her eye level. "Lo I'm going to bed now, here's the card that came with all of these flowers."**

**Loren took the card and smiled. "Thank you Mel and good night."  
Mel walked towards her room and turned as she was about to close her door. "Lo read it and please don't get mad at him, he's trying so hard, good night." Mel knew the teasing part was over, it was time for Loren to realize this wasn't a game anymore.**

**Loren sat there for a while holding the card in her hand, she carefully opened it, she did it like she was afraid of the contents inside.**

**It was a beautiful card that read "Thinking of you!" she opened to find a date.**

"**Loren I called Ray Rumor and asked him to give you next Thursday off, I thought a week day would be better so I wouldn't interrupt your busy weekends, he agreed and I hope you will too, I apologize if any of this makes you uncomfortable, I just can't shake you off my head, Loren you've got this hold on me I can't explain. I don't give my number off like this. I'll wait for your text telling me you accept to go out with me, you won't be sorry. 777 555 7857, if you decline, I'll ask again. Much love, Eddie"**

**She closed the card, Mel was already in her room, this was a decision she had to make herself, she looked into her purse and took out the phone, she looked at it, she walked Back and forth to the kitchen and living room area, she went and got a small pint of chocolate mint ice cream, this would make her make a decision easier. Or would it?**

**She walked to the large mirror in her room, she stood there looking at herself, what did the reflection show. She wasn't happy, she didn't feel happy, she felt insecure. She held her phone and started to respond to his text.**

**Ok guys what will she say? What will she do? Don't forget this Loren is different!**

**Will she say Yes or No? Poor Eddie has his hands full! R&R please**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know, I know you guys want Leddie, but even though we all love Eddie Duran, we have to make him sweat a little for Loren's attention! Thanks for the reviews guys, luv you all! **

**You've got this hold on me chapter 7**

**Loren held her phone opened and close it again. "Why should I just reply now? He can wait, after all he ruined my date, sending those roses and that bottle of wine and I couldn't even concentrate on my conversation with Brian."**

**She paced the floor. "Why can't I just go to bed and make him wait?"**

**Mel peeked out of her door. "Would you just respond please, I can hear you talking to yourself and walking back and forth, either you text him or I will."**

"**No I won't give him the satisfaction, I'm going to bed."**

**Mel rolled her eyes. "Finally get some rest around here, geez Loren!"**

**By morning Mel was up making pancakes. Loren finally showed up, she had showered and was ready to leave. "Where are you going?"**

"**Brian called, he needs me to bring some papers Mr. Rumor has in his condo, so I'll pick something up."**

"**Did you text Eddie?" Mel asked as she was flipping her pancakes.**

"**No, he's going to wait, I've got things to do."**

**As Loren was opening the door. "Miss Tate?"**

**Loren stopped. "Yes?"**

"**A package for you, please sign here."**

**Loren signed and brought the package inside, Mel ran to see what is was. "Open it Lo, like now."**

"**Mel stop it, it could be for Rumor."**

**Mel smirked. " Oh I doubt it." As Loren unwrapped it , he took out a lovely shawl. There was another note. "You're going to need this for our date, so don't forget to bring it with you, much love, Eddie."**

"**Lo it's beautiful, where is he taking you?"**

"**I haven't said yes Mel, why are you assuming I'm going?"**

"**Because it's written all over your eyes girlfriend, he's got your wondering."**

"**Whatever Mel." She got her purse. "Ok I'm leaving Mel, see you later, I'll eat at Rumor."**

**Loren drove to Mr. Rumor's Penthouse and knocked on his door. "Loren come right in."**

**She went inside this amazing penthouse with a huge picture window showing the hills and the city of LA.**

"**Wow Mr. Rumor this place is beautiful."**

"**Thank you Loren, my reward for working so hard for many years."**

**Loren walked towards the huge Window. "Oh this view is amazing, and you have a lovely terrace."**

"**Go ahead and step outside, it's a beautiful view, look closely and you can see all of the nearby cities that surround LA." Mr. rumor pointed out to Loren.**

"**It must be so much fun to live here, the views would have me sold for this place."**

"**You should see how much fun it is to have dinner out in the terrace."**

**Loren smiled. "This would be a perfect place for a date, having this view to look at while you sit and enjoy dinner."**

**Mr. Rumor nodded. "Yes it is."**

**Loren leaned on the ironed fenced that covered the terrace. "And the breeze is amazing."**

**Mr. Rumor placed the envelope he had on his desk. "Loren I need a huge favor."**

**She turned smiling. "I just love the view Mr. Rumor, yes what can I do for you?"**

"**You know I'm retiring, and I'm throwing a small party here, inviting my best customers, can you help me by being my hostess?"**

**Loren walked up to him. "Of course, I'd love to help, thank you for thinking of me."**

"**I will pay you." He replied.**

**Loren gave him a serious look. "Mr. Rumor you don't have too, I'd be honored to help you."**

"**I insist Loren, and thank you for taking this to Brian."  
Loren grabbed her purse and walked towards the door. "Of course, when is this party?"**

"**In one week, I would love it if you'd let me buy you the dress, it's going to be formal."**

"**No I can look for something."**

"**Loren I insist, I will call for some dresses to be delivered to Rumor and you pick."**

**Loren smiled. "Ok deal, see you later." She was about to close the door.**

"**Oh Loren you have next Thursday off."  
Loren let out a huge sigh. "So I heard, I just wonder who Eddie Duran thinks he is?"**

"**Exactly that, he's Eddie Duran, I can't say no, Loren you should be happy, he's really a great guy, I've known him for a long time."**

**Loren hung by the door. "That's just it, just because he's Eddie Duran, he thinks he can have it all, I'm not easily impressed Mr. Rumor."**

"**Loren try it, it's just a date, no harm, you don't like it, well at least you gave it a try."**

"**You Mr. Rumor are very hard to say no too."**

**He smiled. "So you'll go?"**

**Loren gave him a flirty look. "I think I'll make him suffer, did you know he send me flowers yesterday before my date with Brian and then had a bottle delivered to us for dinner and then I come home to a house full of flowers?"**

"**And you're thinking about it?" Mr. Rumor's eyes widened.  
"He had no right to do that, I couldn't enjoy my date, he purposely did that."**

**Mr. Rumor let out a huge laugh. "I think his plan worked Loren, that was the idea."**

**Loren cringed. "See what I mean? **

**She closed the door and left, arriving at Rumor, Brian was in the front desk. "Hey Loren you're a lifesaver."**

"**No problem Brian."**

"**Did my uncle tell you about the party?"**

"**Yes I'm going to be hostess for this party."  
"Some lady dropped off some dresses, they're in the back room, my uncle wants you to pick one out."**

"**That was fast, I'll go see, can I?"**

"**Sure he told me they were for you to pick one out."**

**Loren practically ran to the back room. There were about 10 dresses to pick from, they were all short and the colors were so beautiful, she looked through them all, one by one.**

"**If I ask Mel to help me she'll go nuts, I better off picking one myself." Loren thought.**

**She locked the door and tried one dress at a time, looking in the huge mirror and turning as she viewed each dress, some were strapless, or halter or with spaghetti strings, they fit her figure perfectly. "What to pick." She wondered.**

**A red one caught her eye. "Awww this one, it's halter and fits just right, and I can wear my red glittery shoes, my hair will be loose, I think you will be it."**

**She changed back to her clothes and put the dress in the cover it came in and went back to the front.**

**Brian smiled. "Ahh you picked one?"**

"**Yes, I think Mr. Rumor will like it."**

"**Do you like it?"**

"**Yes I love it, the party is for Mr. Rumor, so will he leave after next week?"**

"**He'll come and go for a few weeks then I'm in charge."**

"**Oh so you're going to be my new boss ?"  
Brian leaned in closer to Loren. "Well I guess I will.' The door opened at that moment and Eddie walked in, the look he gave Brian was one to shoot to kill.**

**Loren turned and saw him walk in. "Lunch isn't for another hour."**

"**I know, Mel told me you were here, can we talk?"**

**Brian picked up his paper. "I'll be in the office, see you later Loren."**

**Loren did a little eye rolling as Eddie got closer. "So I'm waiting for an answer."**

"**Oh yes, that's right, I'm still thinking about it." Loren turned away from him.**

**Eddie furrowed his eye brows. "You have Thursday off, be ready by 5 Loren, I'll pick you up at your place." He walked around to look at her.**

**Loren smiled. "All the way here just to tell me that?"**

"**I asked you to text me, and you haven't." Eddie replied.**

"**Oh yes, by the way, thank you for the flowers, and the wine, you interrupted my date."**

**Eddie smirked. "That was the idea Loren."**

**Loren sighed finally giving in. "Fine, I'll see you Thursday, I've got to go, I start at 4 here today."**

"**So why are you here then?" Eddie was very curious, he had to know.**

"**Mr. Rumor needed a favor if you must know, see you Thursday."**

**She left leaving Eddie standing there, Brian returned. "She left?"  
"Yes, just now." Eddie turned away, looking at Brian wasn't pleasant right now.**

"**Oh Eddie this is for you and your dad."**

**He handed Eddie two envelopes. "What is this for?"**

"**My uncle is retiring, he's having a dinner party a week from this Saturday, and you and your father are invited."**

"**He's leaving Rumor?" asked Eddie.**

"**Yes, I'm the new manager as of next week."**

**The sound of that made Eddie very uncomfortable, Brian being there every day with Loren, what if he started to date Loren? What if? Too many things running through Eddie's head, what kind of hold did Loren have on him, he never had it with Chloe, this time he feels jealous, yes that's it, he' jealous of anyone coming near her. She's feisty, she's beautiful, she could care less, but the more she refuses him, the more he knows he wants to win her heart.**

"**Oh so you'll be here all of the time?" Eddie's asked.**

**Brian smiled. "My uncle will come n go for a while, but yes I should, if not I'm hiring an assistant manager to help when I'm not here."**

**Eddie thought to himself. "Another guy I bet, great."**

"**Thanks for the invite Brian see you then."**

**Eddie left, he had to plan for Thursday's date with Loren. He ran into Mr. Rumor at the local Deli.**

"**Eddie good to see you here, preparing for lunch?"**

**Eddie knew Mr. Rumor very well. "Trying to get ideas for a date."**

"**Really, who's the lucky lady?" He winked at Eddie.**

**Eddie smiled. "Believe it or not I convinced Loren."**

"**She's a special one." Mr. Rumor smiled.**

"**Tell me about it." Eddie kept looking around.**

"**Eddie may I suggest something?"**

**He walked towards Eddie and placed his arm around his shoulder. "Come I'll tell you what you'll need."**

**Loren kept busy with work and before she knew it Thursday was upon her, she woke up a little late, taking advantage to the fact that she wasn't going anywhere until later that evening.**

**Mel was always eager to tease her best friend. "So are you excited for today?"**

"**I felt trapped Mel, but we'll see what Eddie Duran has planned, probably an exclusive restaurant that's very fancy."  
"Oh Lo, what are you going to wear?"**

**Loren smirked. "I'll be casual, my leggings with a tank top with my favorite jacket."**

"**Lo what if it's a fancy place? You can't do that to him, plus you need that shawl too."**

"**Wanna bet?" She giggled as she responded.**

**Mel shook her head. "Loren be nice, what if he arrives all dressed up?"**

"**Next time he doesn't plan ahead of time, going to go shower."**

**Meanwhile.**

**Eddie made some calls and picked up some things he would need for his date with Loren, he was everywhere making it home on time to shower and get ready.**

**Loren had on a pair of leggings and a tank top and her denim jacket, her hair was loose and she wore light makeup, she turned looking to get a good view of herself in the mirror of her room, and grabbed the shawl.**

**The doorbell rang and Mel opened the door, she smiled and was relieved to see Eddie wearing casual clothing. "You look nice, headed somewhere simple?"  
"Actually yes, I forgot to tell Loren to wear casual."  
Mel smirked. "Oh don't worry, it's like she read your mind Eddie."**

"**So is she ready?" he asked.**

**Mel noticed he was nervous. "Don't tell me Eddie Duran is nervous?"**

**He sighed. "She been difficult Mel, she's one of a kind."  
'Oh that she is, but give her time, I'll get her for you." Mel turned to call Loren when she appeared.**

"**No need I'm here." There was disappointment in her look as she saw how Eddie was dressed. "Oh it's casual?"**

**Eddie smiled. "Yeah I forgot to tell you, I'm glad you dressed just right for the occasion."**

**Mel giggled. "Oh yeah, she sure is."**

**They headed to Eddie's car and he opened the door. They drove for 20 minutes, Eddie stopped at a forest path and drove in.**

**Loren looked around, wondering where they were. "Is this it?" she asked.**

"**Yes, come on, we have to climb a little way up."**

**He walked towards his trunk and pulled out a small bag, he turned towards Loren and signaled her to follow him.**

**Loren was confused, here she thought for sure Eddie had planned a fancy date, she was parked at a forest area climbing up a small hill. They finally arrived and to Loren's surprise there was an amazing view and her eyes widened when she saw the rest of the area.**

**OK sorry guys it ends here, now you'll have to wait to see what has Loren looking so surprised! Any guesses? Any idea what it is? R & R if you want to know more! Luv you guys!**

**Oh and play the song as you read next chapter, at least the beginning! 3 I miss these two!**

**Seriously we need season 2 already 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**I think Loren will be nicer? What do you guys think? R & R please**

**You've got this hold on me chapter 8**

**To her surprise there was a blanket on the ground with a huge basket and the area was surrounded with bouquets of flowers.**

**There were two chairs and a small telescope and there was music in the background, not Eddie's songs, just melodies. Loren turned to look at Eddie. "This is beautiful, I didn't expect this."**

"**I knew you wouldn't be impressed with fancy things."**

**Loren didn't look at him, it's like he heard her earlier conversation with Mel.**

"**But how did you know I would love this and that view it's beautiful." She walked to the edge and looked all around. "This is breathless."**

"**I told you I would leave you breathless." She turned and gave him a small smile.**

**Eddie smiled, he knew she loved what she saw. "A little bird told me, plus I love coming here when I need inspiration or I just need to get away and be by myself."**

"**Really? This place would inspire me too, I love the view!"**

"**Are you hungry?" asked Eddie.**

"**Actually after climbing and watching the beauty of this place, I'm starving."**

"**Come and sit Loren, there's a variety of sandwiches in the basket and some chips and salads." He pointed to the grassy area.**

**Shocking as it was to Eddie, she sat and opened the basket and took out the contents placing the items on the blanket, she placed the sandwiches in the large platter and took out the bowls that contained the salads and the juice boxes, she didn't want to admit it but she was pleased. Eddie sat across from her and as they ate.**

"**These sandwiches are so delicious." She closed her eyes in delight of how great they tasted.**

"**I'm a great sandwich maker." He moved his eye brows up and down.**

**Loren narrowed her eyes at him. "No you didn't, these are practically gourmet."**

"**I'm good when it comes to making those tiny sandwiches."**

"**I don't believe you." She laughed.**

**Eddie was really impressed, she was actually laughing, being nice. "Ok don't but I made those."**

"**I'm happy to see you have talent when it comes to the kitchen."**

**Eddie laid on his side on the grass. "So Loren can you cook?"**

**She felt his eyes on her, she turned slightly away. "Yes with my mom, we always cooked together when I was young and up until I graduated High school."**

"**That's great! I use to cook and bake with my mom, that's what I miss the most."**

**Loren noticed the sadness in his eyes. "I'm so sorry Eddie, I heard what happened."**

**He looked at her. "Thank you, I'm glad your mom came into my dad's life, he's happy again and that means I'm happy too."**

**Loren pulled a daisy from one of the bouquets and smelled it. "Yes I'm so excited she's going to be happy again, she's been alone for so long."**

"**Your dad was an idiot, he missed out on so much."**

**He noticed her demeanor changed, so he got up and offered his hand to her, she took it and got up to and he walked her to the other side of the ledge where there were hills with so many homes scattered throughout the area, she smiled as the sight of the view, and there was this waterfall on one side, Loren closed her eyes feeling the breeze of the air blowing against her face. "I love it here."**

**Eddie tapped her lightly. "There's dessert too."**

**She turned towards him. "Thank you I will, I just love how beautiful all of this looks, I feel I can be everything I want to up here, set myself free."**

"**Wow that's a different Loren." Eddie smiled as he said it.**

"**Yeah well don't get to use to it." She stepped down.**

"**Loren what do you want to do with your life?"**

**She downcast her look. "For now finish school and get a job, maybe travel a bit, I don't know."**

**She sat crossing her legs on the green soft grass. "This dessert looks amazing."**

**Eddie laughed as he watched her eat. "You have a good appetite."  
"Aren't you going to have any?" She asked.**

"**Sure I'll get a piece. "**

**They talked for a while, Loren was actually pleasant, she was enjoying herself.**

**As it got darker Eddie set up the telescope so Loren could see the stars.**

"**My dad use to do this, those are the only memories I have of him before he walked out for good."**

"**I'm sorry Loren, looks like I'm just bringing you bad memories."**

"**No it's fine, I have to learn to deal with it." She climbed on a small ladder Eddie had set up and she looked through the telescope. "Oh look at all those stars, I don't think it's possible to count them all."**

"**No I don't think so." He replied.**

**They spend a few hours looking through the telescope. Loren realized it was getting dark and looked at her watch. "It's getting late, we better go."**

**They quickly picked everything and drove off. Loren turned to Eddie. "I really need a bathroom."**

"**Sure, we're close to Rumor." He drove in that direction.**

"**Yes please do, sorry about that."**

"**Hey no worries, we were up there a good while."**

**Eddie stopped and she ran inside, a few minutes later as she was walking back to Eddie's car, Brian arrived and called her. "Hey Loren!"**

**Loren stopped and turned as she approached Eddie's car. "Hi Brian."**

**Eddie couldn't help but be uncomfortable, he was mad, upset, why does he always have to show up!**

**Brian face lite up when Loren walked up to him. "So I hear you're going to be there Saturday?"**

"**At your uncle's party, yes I am."**

**He got closer, Loren smiled. "I'm glad you'll be there."**

"**Yes I will, he asked me to be the hostess."**

**Eddie got tired and got out of his car. "Excuse me, Loren we were headed to your place."**

**Loren turned, it was too obvious Eddie was bothered. "Yeah, see you tomorrow Brian."**

**Brian followed her until she got back into Eddie's car. "Ok Loren, see ya."**

**Eddie was upset. "So what did Mr. wonderful want?"**

"**Asking about his uncle's party."**

**He turned to look at her. "You're invited?"**

"**Why so surprised Eddie? Yes I'm the hostess for the evening, and why are you upset?"**

**Eddie refused to look at her again. "He shows up everywhere."**

"**He's going to be my new boss, he's taking over Rumor's, so I'll be seeing him a lot."**

"**I bet. " Eddie muttered.**

**The car stopped at Loren's place. Before she got off she turned to Eddie. "Thank you again, I had a very nice time, the perfect date."**

**Eddie gave her a small smile. "I'm glad Loren, did it leave you breathless?"**

"**As a matter of fact it did, thank you and good night." She got off and walked holding some of the flowers from the picnic Eddie had place there for her, he waved and drove off.**

**She walked in to find Mel walking away from the window. "You spying on us?"**

"**I'm just so curious to see what kind of date you had with Eddie Duran!"**

**Loren placed her things on the table and turned towards Mel. "He had a picnic set up for us in this hill with the most amazing view, it was really nice."**

**Mel giggled. "Oh so you were pleased?"**

"**I said it was nice Mel."**

"**So nothing fancy like you thought or extravagant?"**

"**No Mel, it was very simple and nice."**

**Mel stood making signs with her hands. "Extra Extra read all about it…Loren had fun and was actually pleased going on a date with Eddie."**

**Loren furrowed her eyebrows. "Mel stop it, you're being silly."**

"**So does this man we like Eddie Duran?"**

**Loren rolled her eyes as she removed her shoes and walked towards the closet. "Omg Mel, one date, I said it was nice and there you go blowing it out of proportion!"**

"**One simple question Lo, does this mean you like him? You've been so mean to him lately."**

"**Oh shut up Mel, it was nice, I'm not in love if that's what you mean?"**

**Mel threw her arms up in the air. "I said like I never said Love, you're so unromantic Loren, I don't think you have one bone in your body that understands the meaning of love."**

"**Oh whatever Mel, I'm going to shower than to bed." She walked into her room slamming the door.**

**Mel rolled her eyes shaking her head. "She loved it!"**

**Friday was busy for Loren, and that following week flew by and before she knew it, she was getting ready for Mr. Rumor's Party. She fixed her wavy hair into a ponytail and let it fall into her right shoulder, she had a smoky effect color on her eyes and bright red lipstick to match the red glittery dress she chose to wear with high heel red matching platform shoes. She looked in the mirror turning around to check if everything was in place.**

**Mel walked in. "Wow look at you Lo, hot! And your legs look amazing in that short dress."**

"**You think it's ok? Mr. Rumor wanted me to look extra special, it's a special night for him."**

"**The lady in red, whoa Lo, you're going to have them smiling."**

"**Well we will see, see ya much later Mel." She left driving off in her car.**

**Meanwhile at MK.**

**Eddie walked in all dressed up in a black t-shirt and leather jacket and black denim jeans.**

**Max was surprised to see him. "Thought you weren't going?"**

"**I changed my mind." He sat in one of the bar stools.**

**Max gave him a look and Eddie avoided looking at him. "Are you sure you want to go, I'm sure Ray would understand?"**

"**Why all the questions pops, I'm here, let's go."**

"**Well Nora just told me last night that Loren is going to be the hostess for the party, that had nothing to do with you changing your mind?"  
Eddie rolled his eyes and finally turned to see his dad. "What's the big deal, I want to go now, why bring Loren into this?"**

"**Come on son, you haven't had a peaceful day since you met her and she's not your typical fan."**

**Eddie stood quiet and sighed. "I know pops, I can't get her off my mind, it's like the more she runs from me the more I want her with me, she has this hold on me to a point that I can't even breath, I see her talking to Brian and it kills me, I've never felt this way not even with Chloe and she was everywhere always surrounded by men and I didn't care, this is one guy comes near Loren and I'm breaking into pieces."  
Max gave him a small smile, as he held him by his shoulder. "I think it's time you admit it Eddie."**

**Eddie furrowed his eye brows still looking at Max with a confused look. "What do you mean?" **

"**Do I have to spell it out for you Eddie?" Max gave him a crooked smile.  
Eddie downcast his look, closing his eyes and running his hand through his hair. "I know pops, I know, I'm in love and it sucks."**

**Ok guys! He's in love? What do you guys think? Do tell please! Or is he just confused? Let's review n tell me what ya think!. Yikes! **

**WE NEED SEASON 2 NOW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! I hope you're enjoying this story, not many reviews! Let me know!**

**You've got this hold on me. Chapter 9**

**Max walked over to Eddie. " There's your answer son, you're in love and all I can say is wait, she'll come around."**

"**And if she doesn't? what if I'm doomed to love Loren and she will never feel like I do?"**

"**All I can say is don't give up, remember your mom's words, she loved telling you because your life is so different from a normal guy, don't let love slip by, because love is the reason we do it all, so if this is something you want, don't give up Eddie, it's your turn to fight for what you want."**

**Eddie gave him a shy smile. "I miss mom."**

"**So how was the date with Loren?" Max asked as he fixed his tie.**

"**She loved it, she thought I was going to do the fancy date, but was happy with the picnic idea outdoors with a view."**

"**So Ray's idea was good?"**

"**Yes he was, he knew how much she loves those kind of sceneries."**

"**Well maybe that's a way of getting to closer to her."**

"**I don't know, she seems pretty interested in Brian Rumor and he's going to be her boss soon."**

"**Don't let that get to you, be positive, she'll come around."**

"**I can only hope Pops." Eddie really looked depressed.**

**Max grabbed his jacket. "Come on, got to go and get Nora."**

**They left and at Ray Rumor's penthouse, everything was set up, Loren was just making sure all the glasses and plates were out along with the silverware.**

**The table with all of the appetizers was ready too. Mr. Rumor came down in a tuxedo.**

"**Loren my dear you look exquisite in that dress, I love the color red on a woman."**

**Loren smiled and blushed. "Thank you, you don't think it's too much do you?"**

"**Well I'm ok, but my guests will have their hearts going at a high rate with you looking so beautiful."**

"**Oh Mr. Rumor please stop, I just wanted to look my best for your party." The doorbell rang and the Butler let the guests in. Loren made sure to have trays of glasses with Champagne ready to offer to the guests as they arrived. There were also two older ladies who would be serving the food and cleaning the tables set out in the huge terrace. **

**Max and Nora arrived along with Eddie, who saw Loren and was blown away with how beautiful she looked. She saw them and walked towards them. "Hi Max, mom you're here?"**

"**Yes Max insisted." Nora was glowing.**

"**And you look so beautiful mom." Loren looked at her mom's dress.**

**Nora looked at her up and down. "Loren you look amazing sweetie."**

**Max nodded. "Wow Loren look at you."**

"**You guys better stop, I'm blushing." She felt Eddie's eyes on her, she smiled as she looked his way. "Hi Eddie, can I get you something to drink, please step out to the terrace."**

**Eddie looked at Max. "She's wearing my favorite color, I love Red on a woman."**

**Max smiled. "It's not going to be a very good night for you son."**

**Ray Rumor caught sight of Max and Nora and walked to see them and welcomed them. He hugged them both and turned his attention to Eddie. "I'm glad you came."**

**Eddie finally turned his attention towards Ray. "Yeah I had to be here Ray, I realized I couldn't miss it."**

**Loren walked and forth with trays of Champagne when Brian walked in. He didn't hesitate to walk towards Loren and compliment her. "Loren you look gorgeous tonight."**

**Eddie looked away rolling his eyes, he was going to have competition alright, but he wasn't about to give up on Loren. **

"**Thank you Brian, may I get you anything to drink?"**

"**Not right now." Loren noticed Brian leaning in closer to her. "You smell amazing."**

**Loren pulled back. "Thank you Brian, excuse me."**

**As she turned she noticed Eddie's eyes were on her every move, and also noticed Brian's too.**

**Nora walked up to her. "Ok what's going on?"**

"**Nothing why mom?" Loren's eyes widened.**

**Nora rolled her eyes. "I swear if these were the western days, Eddie and Brian would be shooting each other this very moment."**

"**Mom it's not my fault." She tried to pretend everything was fine by smiling as she spoke with Nora.**

"**Sweetie I'm not saying it is, but you have 2 guys ready to dual if they had the chance."**

"**I'm here to work, it's not my fault."**

"**I didn't say it was, but this is way too obvious Loren, can you try and be nice?"**

"**Oh I see, so now I'm not nice enough, I went on a date with him." Loren retorted.  
"Which I heard through Mel you had a nice time." Nora walked around to face her.**

"**Yes I did, so what next, marry him?"**

**Brian came up close enough to Loren. "Loren we need more champagne out in the terrace."**

"**Yes I'll get more ready, mom I can't talk right now."**

**She walked out with a tray of champagne and offered all the guest. She saw Eddie standing at the edge of the terrace. "It's beautiful isn't it?"**

**Eddie smiled. "Yeah this is amazing up here, this is higher than the hill we were on the other day."**

"**Eddie can I get you anything?" Thought to herself. ("I'm being nice!")**

**He finally made eye contact with her. "Yeah I'll have some water."**

"**Sure." She walked away and he followed her go and return with a glass of water. "You're wearing my favorite color."**

**Loren gave him a small smile. "It seems to be everyone's favorite color tonight."**

"**Oh is that what Brian also said?" You could tell Eddie was upset with the tone in his voice.**

"**No he hasn't, is there a problem with Brian?"**

**Eddie leaned on the edge of the iron ledge looking out to the view. "Yeah he bugs me."**

"**I've got more champagne to pass around." She turned and walked back into the house, Eddie threw the water out over the ledge. Nora walked in to where Eddie stood.**

"**Eddie is everything ok?"**

**He smiled as he turned and saw Nora standing near him, he appreciated her concern as she held him by the shoulder. "I'm here to help if I can?"  
"I'm ok Nora, just standing out here sulking, Ian says I'm good at it."**

"**Why are you sulking?"**

"**My dad hasn't told you yet?" He leaned on the ledge looking away.**

**Nora furrowed her eye brows. "Told me what?"**

"**Why bother Nora, there's no use in saying anymore."**

"**Oh come on Eddie, you can't tell me something like that and expect me to walk away like nothing, tell me what Eddie?"**

**Eddie sighed heavily this time and looked towards the horizon. "Promise not to laugh at me Nora? Ian says I'm pretty pathetic lately."**

**Nora hugged his side. "Why would I laugh, I think you and I have become very good friends since I started working for your dad close to a year ago, come on, I'm here for you."**

**He took a deep breath and looked around, Nora looked too wondering what was he going to say that he had to make sure no one was around. "Ok now you got me very curious."**

"**I'm in love with Loren."**

**Nora's eyes widened putting her hands to her face. "Oh Eddie, that's what has you like this, I'm so sorry."**

"**Why are you sorry?" He looked at her straight in the face.**

"**My Loren is a beautiful sweet girl, and I blame my ex-husband, he left when Loren was very young, she was 4, she hid behind this shield Eddie, she's never trusted any boy, in high school she never wanted to date, she was…I'm sorry I'm going on and on here."**

"**No Nora I need to know, I want to know, the moment we met, we clashed, well at least she did, she attacked my music, she wasn't and isn't a fan, she doesn't care, and I've got this hold on her, I can't sleep, I'm not hungry, all I see is her face, her smile when she lets me see it, I had an amazing time on the date, it was simple, nothing fancy, trying to impress her you know."**

**Nora looked at him as he went on and on about Loren, she smiled. "Oh Eddie I'm so sorry, she's a tough cookie."  
Eddie smiled. "But even tough cookies; crumble Nora.**

**Nora smiled. "Well I know you'll be able to let her open up to you, when are you playing at MK?"**

"**What for, she hates my songs."**

**Nora moved her eye brows up and down and smiled. "Don't you worry, I'll get her there, she'll sit and listen to you sing if it's the last thing I do."**

**Eddie heard laughing and turned to see Loren laughing with Brian and two other guys. "Look at her Nora, she's fine with all of them, it's me she can't seem to click with."**

"**She use to listen to your music, I don't know what stopped her, Mel use to play it all the time."**

**Eddie sighed, he seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. "That's not important anymore Nora, I want her with me, I want her laughing while we talk, I want her taking in every word I say like she does with Brian, I want her blushing and melting every time I tell her I love her, I want her blushing when I catches me looking at her."**

**Nora bit her lower lip, she could see Eddie was really hurting with all of this, there was really nothing she could really say to him, all she could think of was to give him a big hug. Max walked in and smiled. "So you have my girl out here."**

"**Sorry pops, we were talking."**

**Max walked and put his arm around Nora. "Son I'm beginning to think Ian is right, you're sulking and it doesn't go very well with you."**

**Loren was laughing and her laughter could be heard and it was Brian she was standing next too. Eddie took one look towards where they stood and looked back at Max and Nora. "I'm supposed to be ok with all of this huh?"**

**He walked back inside with Max and Nora in tow. The evening seemed to drag for Eddie, Mr. Rumor gave a small speech thanking all of them for always supporting him, but after several years he knew it was time to pass the torch to someone younger, he introduced Brian his nephew and asked everyone to continue supporting Brian in his new role as the owner of Rumor.**

**Everyone cheered, Loren stood behind everyone, she looked at the huge clock in the living room area and it was past midnight, no wonder her feet were killing her already. She walked towards the two ladies that were out in the terrace cleaning and removing the plates and glasses that had been used. **

**She was so busy she was caught off guard by Brian who walked right behind her. "Oh Brian you scared me."**

"**My uncle hired some cleaning staff to pick up, why don't you head home, I could walk you to your car?"**

"**No it's ok, you have some more people here to talk too, I'll see you tomorrow."**

"**No it's ok, take the day off."**

**Eddie was walking into the terrace when he spotted them talking, he could hear them and stood there quietly, Max and Nora had just left.**

**Loren smiled. "Are you sure? I don't mind coming in."**

"**No I insist take the day off, hey but before you go, let's go to a movie tomorrow night?"**

**Loren bit her lower lip. "Sounds like fun, ok, see you tomorrow."**

**She went for her bags and Eddie left before she could see him. She walked over to hug Mr. Rumor good night and walked towards the door taking the elevator down to her car that was parked in the garage.**

**She was distracted looking for her keys, she arrived to her car to find Eddie standing there. "Oh my God Eddie you scared me."**

"**Sorry just wanted to make sure you got here safely."**

"**Eddie it's a private garage with security, but thank you anyway."**

"**Loren can you meet me for dinner tomorrow?"**

**Loren looked up at him as she held the keys in her hands. "Sorry Eddie I have plans already."**

"**Can I assume and say its Brian again?"**

**Loren sighed. "Yes he just asked me to a movie."**

"**You know what? He's beginning to bother me." He walked closer to Loren and for a moment the look and determination on his face made her freeze where she stood and she didn't move as he leaned closer.**

"**I'm sorry Eddie I really…" She didn't finish the sentence before she knew it Eddie held her bringing her closer to him and he kissed her, Loren tried pulling away but he tighten the grip and deepened the kiss leaving Loren feeling helpless in his arms.**

**It ends here for today, so what cha think of Eddie? You go Eddie GO! R & R guys! Yikes!**

**Oh follow me on twitter Marirosa221**


	10. Chapter 10

**You've got this hold one me Chapter 10**

**He finally pulled away from her, they were eye to eye. "Sorry Loren I couldn't help it."**

**Loren was still in shock and for the first time, she wasn't able to say anything. She pulled herself together. "Well goodnight Eddie." She had her hand on her lips.**

"**Loren I'm not giving up, can I call you?"**

**She got into her car and looked at him. "Yeah sure." **

**She drove off and Eddie smiled. Finally he could count that in his favor, she didn't complain or get feisty with him, he walked towards his car feeling accomplished.**

**Loren arrived home and as she entered her apartment she went straight for the sofa and just sat there, Mel had fallen asleep in the other end, the TV was still on. Loren leaned against the sofa and closed her eyes, she touched her lips again.**

**Mel woke up. "What time is it?"**

**Loren sat quietly, it's like the shock of Eddie kissing her was still in effect. Mel looked at her and sat up. "Lo what's wrong? Are you asleep?"  
"No Mel, I just got in, just tired, my feet hurt."**

"**No, what's up? I know you Lo?" Mel got closer to her. "I smell men cologne on you, omg Loren who were you with?"**

**Loren pushed her away. "Would you stop sniffing me, you're acting like a dog!"**

"**Ok what happened?"**

**Loren stood up trying to walk away but Mel pulled her back down. "Talk Tate!"**

"**Mel I'm tired."  
"Lo you smell like cologne, only expensive men cologne sticks around as long it has on you, I'm not letting you sleep until you tell me what happened."**

**Loren pulled away. "Ok you win, Eddie kissed me, ok are you happy now?"**

**Mel fell back unto the sofa. "He what?"**

"**He kissed me."**

**Mel put her hands to her face. "How or where and why?"**

**Loren walked into her room taking off her dress with Mel in tow. "Girl you better speak up! why did he kiss you? How was it?"**

**Loren put on her robe. "It just happened, I was coming home, he asked me out and before I knew it his lips were on mine."**

**Mel's eyes widened. "Omg Lo, how was it?"**

**Loren walked towards the bathroom. "I'm taking a much needed bath, and your question is personal, I don't kiss and tell."**

"**Lo I knew it, you enjoyed it, I bet he's a great kisser?"**

"**Mel I'm not going there with you." She closed the door.**

**From outside. "Lo I know you, you can't stop thinking about it, good night Lo."**

**Loren got the bath ready, Mel was right, she couldn't stop thinking of the kiss. She slipped off the robe and got into the bathtub, the warm water and bubbles relaxed her but she couldn't stop thinking of Eddie. She rolled her eyes, what happened, earlier she couldn't care at all about him, right now, he's all she thought of and that kiss that rendered her weak in his arms.**

**Back at Eddie's.**

**Eddie was walking into his penthouse, he opened the door to find Ian sitting there. "What are you doing here?"**

"**I was bored mate, I knew you'd be coming in around this time, so how was the dinner party."**

**Eddie walked over and grabbed two beers. "It was great, the evening was boring but at the end I think I came out winning."**

**Ian took one of the beers and opened it. "How so, what did you do?"**

**Eddie smiled. "I kissed Loren."**

**Ian practically spilled the beer he had taken a sip from. "You what!? How?"**

"**I don't even know myself, I heard Brian asking her out, I waited for her by her car, asked her out and Ian she looked so beautiful in my favorite color red, I couldn't help it."**

"**Wow mate, that took guts, did she slap you?"**

"**No, she just stood there, she didn't say a word, I caught her off guard, she wasn't expecting it Ian, I feel like I can win."**

"**Look at you, you're happy." Ian laughed.**

**Eddie walked out to his terrace. "You have no idea, Ian I know this I corny, but I'm crazy about her, I love her, I want to shout it out of this balcony right now."**

"**I dare you mate!"**

**Eddie looked at him and smiled. He turned towards the city view. "Hey everyone, I'm in love with Loren Tate."**

"**Woah, mate I was kidding."**

**Eddie couldn't stop smiling. "I don't care Ian, with her by my side, I can take the whole world on."**

**Ian smiled he knew Eddie was very serious. "I hope it works out mate."**

"**I plan on making it work."**

**The next morning.**

**It was noon when Loren was getting up, she looked around to find she was alone. Again she touched her lips. "He had some nerve."**

"**Who had some nerve? Eddie?"**

**Loren jumped at the sound of Mel's voice. "Mel you scared me, I thought I was alone."**

"**You're still thinking about that kiss aren't you?"**

**Loren remained quiet. "Why do you keep asking?"**

"**Because the moment you walked in yesterday you haven't been yourself."**

**Loren sat and looked out the window. "I didn't expect that you know, he just leaned in and kissed me, I didn't even say anything to him Mel."**

"**You know why Lo?" Mel moved her eye brows up and down.**

**Loren turned to look at Mel, her look was one of wanting to know the right answer, wanting maybe a reason why she felt like this. "Why Mel?"**

"**You enjoyed it, you're finally realizing you've hooked America's favorite Rockstar Eddie Duran."**

**Loren sighed leaning on the couch. "But this isn't real Mel, he's huge and I'm just a simple girl who shares an apt with her best friend and wants to get into business administration, I don't get what he sees in me."**

"**Oh come on Lo, he sees the real you, the Loren we all love."**

"**Why did he kiss me why?"**

**Mel's smile grew larger. "Loren Elizabeth Tate, admit it! You loved the kiss?"**

**Loren refused to look at her, so Mel went around to face her. "Admit it?"**

**Loren got up. "Ok ok you're right Mel, it was an amazing kiss, I didn't even move or slap him or tell him off, I just stood there, I weaken at the touch of his lips."**

**Mel fell to the chair next her and sighed.. "I bet it was great, have you seen his lips? His hair? Oh Lo, I'd be going crazy with him at my side."**

"**Now I can't even concentrate Mel, what am I going to do? He's only seen the tough side of me!"**

"**Let him see the soft and sweet Loren we all know that's inside there somewhere."**

"**Mel I'm a very nice person why does everyone say I need to be nicer?"**

**Mel laughed as she walked away. "Whatever Lo."**

**Loren ran into her room and changed, she took her ipod and knew exactly where she would be going. She got into her car and drove off, she arrived at that hill where she had her first date with Eddie, she got off, too her ipod with her and went up the hill to the top.**

**She smiled when she saw that amazing view. "I love it here, I can actually relax."**

**She walked to the ledge and sat near it, taking in every beautiful thing she could see from that height. She turned her music on and she sat there doing what she loved best, enjoying the view.**

**At MK.**

**Max was getting things ready for the night.**

"**Eddie what are you doing here?"**

"**I was rehearsing some songs, I'll be here next weekend, getting a feel of being so close to the audience."**

"**Yeah like you're not use to that part!"**

"**Pops at the Avalon it's a bigger place, the fans are farther."**

"**Sure, I forgot when you're in love its harder to do things."**

**Eddie furrowed his eyebrows. "Pops a little louder, maybe Grace didn't hear you."**

"**What you don't want people to know you've falling in love again?"**

"**It's not that Pops, the fact that Eddie Duran has failed."**

**Max approached Eddie. "You're not a failure son."**

**Eddie smiled. "Yeah the girl I love doesn't feel the same way, that will go so well in the news." Eddie walked towards the door.**

"**Where you going?"**

"**I'll be back Pops, I just need to be alone."**

**He drove off in his car. He continued until he arrived at his favorite spot, he couldn't believe what he saw when he stopped his car.**

**Meanwhile.**

**Loren sat by the ledge listening to her music, she looked at her watch and realized she had been there several hours, she took the ear plugs off and jumped off the ledge, she was walking to make her way down when she turned up.**

"**Eddie."**

**Eddie smiled biting his lower lip. "Loren what are you doing here?"**

**She felt nervous. "I needed to be alone, I thought of this amazing place."**

"**Yeah but it's my spot." He replied.**

**Loren refused to make eye contact with him. Eddie tried getting her to look at him. "Loren what brought you here?"**

**She finally looked his way and made eye contact. **

**Sorry guys, it stops here, what will Loren say? Will she admit it was the kiss? R&R guys, love you all!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I think Loren is finally coming around, she isn't has cold as she use to be, will she stay this way or go back to her old ways?**

**You've got this hold on me Chapter 11**

"**What do you mean? I just came up here, it's relaxing." Loren replied.**

"**So last night's kiss had nothing to do with it?" Eddie made his way towards Loren.**

"**I was caught off guard Eddie, I just needed to unwind somewhere, and I thought of this place." She noticed it and walked away.**

"**Funny thing is I've been thinking about it all day, that's what brought me here too." He continued to make his way towards her.**

**Loren moved back a little as she saw Eddie getting closer, she felt anxious and her tummy uncomfortable. "What the kiss?"**

"**Yes the kiss." He got closer.**

**Their eyes met, Loren froze and Eddie leaned in again, his lips meeting hers, he held her by the waist pulling her closer to him, deepening the kiss, she just stood there like the night before, she couldn't move, her arms hanging to the sides. "Loren."**

"**Eddie please stop." She pulled away trying to catch her breath.**

"**Why?" Eddie searched trying to make eye contact with her.**

**She looked at him. "Because it's not fair, I have to go, I have a date."**

**Eddie rolled his eyes. "You mean you're still going out with him?"**

"**Eddie we're going to a movie, what's wrong with that?"**

"**What's wrong? Can't you see it?" He had her trapped between a huge tree.**

"**It's not like I'm marrying the guy, he asked me to a movie and I said yes."**

"**Then I kissed you and I kissed you today again and even though you won't admit it, you're enjoying it as much as I am Loren." Loren turned away from him. "Why are you doing this Eddie? The moment we met it's been nothing but arguing and getting on each other's nerves and.." Eddie didn't let her finish. "The truth, you want to know the truth Loren?"**

**Loren looked at him trying to understand. " What truth?"**

**Once again he walked closer to her. "The truth is haunting me, I've realized I love you Loren, the moment we met I felt you had this hold on me, a hold I've never felt with anyone, the reason every time Brian comes anywhere near you bugs the hell out of me, I love you Loren, love you like I've never loved anyone, now you know."**

**She stood there looking at him, she felt confused. "Eddie I don't know what to say right now, I just have to go."**

**She ran down the hill to her car, she got in, a single tear streamed down her cheeks, why all this? Why right now? Eddie Duran just told her he loved her. For the first time she felt confused, she leaned back on the seat of her car, suddenly the door opened. "Loren you can't leave can you?"**

"**Eddie I have too, don't do this." He held her hand.**

"**Do what Loren? I've opened my heart to you, but you know what? I'll wait as long as it takes, I'm not going anywhere, and I know you'll come around."**

**Loren sat there taking in every one of his words. " I have to go Eddie."**

**He smiled not letting go of her hand, he kissed it softly. "I'll see you soon Loren."**

**Eddie closed the door and she drove off, he smiled, he felt happy, she knew how he felt, her reaction gave him hope, she wasn't upset or feisty, he knew she would come around.**

**Several hours later Loren was leaving the theater with Brian.**

"**That was some movie huh?"**

**Loren seemed distracted, she kept walking. "Loren you ok?"**

**Finally she turned towards his voice. "Oh Brian yes, I'm sorry, I was thinking about school."**

"**When do you start?"**

"**In a few weeks, but I'll have a few classes a week."**

"**You will still be working right?"**

"**Yes of course, I need the money, listen Brian can you take me home, I have this headache."**

"**Sure, you sure you're ok?" he asked.**

"**Yes I've had so much on my mind."**

**The whole way home Loren sat starring out of the car window, two kisses from Eddie had her distracted, what happened to her? Why was she feeling this way? Brian looked her way. "Your headache that bad?"**

"**Yes Brian, I'm sorry."**

**He stopped the car, she got off. "I'm sorry again Brian, good night."**

**Loren walked in, she sat on the couch, she looked at her hand, she caressed it. She smelled it, his cologne was all over her hand. Mel walked in. "Oh so how was the movie?"**

"**It was ok, I guess?" Loren muttered.**

"**Loren what's wrong, you ok?" Mel walked up closer to her.**

"**No Mel, I'm not! I'm miserable." She turned away.**

**Mel looked at her confused. "Why are you miserable?"**

**Loren looked at her, She knew how Mel was when it came to things like this. "I saw Eddie earlier today."**

**Mel got closer to her. "Again? Where?"**

"**I went to the place we had our date, it's such a beautiful place and he showed up."**

"**OK so what happened?"  
Loren turned away from her, her eyes looking down. "We talked and he mentioned last night's kiss."**

"**Oh lala Lo." Loren turned to look at her with a tiny tear streaming down her cheek. "Not now Mel, please, I can't take you teasing me right now."  
Mel furrowed her eye brows and held Loren's shoulder bringing her closer to her side. "Lo I'm sorry, what happened, I promise to listen, that's what you need, why are you crying?"**

"**He kissed me again Mel, and I just froze." Loren leaned on her.**

"**Oh Lo, he cares for you, girl I've told you the day he first laid eyes on you, he has got a thing for you, you didn't want to listen to me."**

"**Mel he told me he's in love with me." Small tears streamed down her cheeks.**

**Mel's eyes widen. "He did what?"**

"**He's in love with me Mel, he told me, he was so gentle when he said it, he even kissed my hand."**

"**And you weren't mad?" Mel was shocked.**

"**Mel I told you I froze, I couldn't move, I don't know what happened to me, I couldn't even get mad."**

"**Lo could it be that maybe you're you know."**

"**Know what Mel?" Loren made eye contact with her best friend.**

"**You're now noticing Eddie, seeing him in a new light?"**

**Loren got up, she walked towards the window. "I don't know Mel, it was funny, I usually put him in his place and last night and this morning I couldn't even move."**

"**Maybe because you finally realize it's Eddie Duran."**

"**I don't know, anyway thank you for talking with me, and not a word of this to anyone."**

**Mel smiled. "Don't worry Lo, I'm here for you."**

**Loren walked into the bathroom closing the door behind her.**

**Later that week.**

**Loren kept busy with work and she registered for her classes, school would be starting soon.**

**Mr. Rumor showed up a few times during the week. "Loren can I talk to you?"**

"**Sure Mr. Rumor, what can I do for you?"**

"**Brian and I talked and we want to promote you to assistant manager of Rumor."**

**Loren's eye widened and her smile was huge. "Are you serious?"**

"**Yes, there are times Brian can't be here and you can cover for him."**

"**I'll be back at school Mr. Rumor, but only a few times a week." She hugged him.**

"**Loren I think this will help you with school."**

"**I think it will Mr. Rumor, thank you for your trust in me." **

**He smiled at her and placed a small kiss on her cheek. "You young lady are very special, I knew it the day I met you."**

**Loren blushed. "You're so sweet, thank you for this opportunity."**

"**Yes and this Friday you and I and Brian are going to Mk to celebrate, I talked to Max and he invited us to come."**

"**Oh really, sure sounds like fun." Her smile was genuine.**

"**So it's a date Loren, as usual, I'd love it if you would pick one of the dresses they brought for my party, they are still in the ladies room at the back, go pick one."**

"**Of course Mr. Rumor and thank you."**

**Mr. Rumor left and she was smiling, she was going to assist in managing Rumor. Ian walked in and saw Loren by the bar. "Hey Loren."**

**She turned and smiled. "Hi Ian, what can I do for you?"**

"**I believe we have an order waiting to be picked up." The guy standing next to Ian coughed to get his attention. "Oh Loren this is Tony, one of Eddie's band members."**

"**Hi Tony, nice to meet you."**

**Tony walked up to Loren. "So you're Loren?" Loren leaned back. "Yes I am."**

**Ian grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Sorry Loren, Tony here doesn't know how to behave."**

**He smiled at Loren. "Can I help it if she's gorgeous."**

**Loren rolled her eyes. "Ok here's your order Ian, bye Tony."**

**Ian laughed and grabbed the bag, as Tony walked towards the door he leaned close to Loren. "Eddie is playing at MK a few nights for several weeks."**

"**Ok Ian, good to know, thank you."**

**Ian gave her a crooked smile. "I know he'd love it if you showed up."**

**Loren waved at him smiling.**

**Friday rolled around we found Loren getting ready at Rumor, she chose a silver and black dress that was strapless, she wore her hair loose but straighten it and her makeup matched the combination of grey and light touch of silver. Brian came in as she was leaving the back room. **

"**Woah look at you." He couldn't help looking at her up and down.**

**Loren looked at herself again. "What too much?"**

"**No Loren, you're so beautiful, shall we, uncle Ray is waiting at MK."**

**He extended his arm and they walked out of Rumor. They arrived at MK and Loren walked in with Brian as Eddie was performing one of his songs. She felt herself blushing at the sight of him on stage singing. Mr. Rumor saw them and walked towards them. "Loren and Brian come with me, Max has a special table for us, close enough to hear Eddie sing." He held Loren's hand and they came to a table real close to stage. Eddie caught sight of them and continued with his song. Loren avoided at all cost to make eye contact with him.**

**Max approached the table and smiled at Loren, he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "Can I get you a drink?"**

**Loren smiled back. "No Max, I'm fine."**

**Brian answered. "Beer for me. " he looked at Loren again. "You sure?"**

"**Yes Brian, I'm ok, water will be enough for me."**

**Mr. Rumor turned towards both of them. "Eventually we will have champagne Loren, we're here to celebrate."**

"**So I heard. " replied Max.**

**Loren's smile was shy. "Thank you Max."**

"**Listen Loren, your mom will be here soon and we will need to wait for her."**

"**Oh sure Max." She felt nervous, she knew Eddie wasn't happy watching her walk in with Brian.**

**Eddie finished his first set and came down, walking towards their table. "Hey what a great surprise."**

**Brian extended his hand out to say hello and then he hugged Loren with the other one. "Thanks Eddie, I heard your dad invited us, did you hear the news?"**

**Eddie shook his hand not taking his eyes off of Loren. "What news?"**

**Eddie's eyes looked at Loren's searching for an answer, what news he wondered?**

**Ok I know not the best ending, but it will get better soon, I'm a huge leddie fan so you know it will get there somehow….R & R please luv you guys for your reviews!**


	12. Chapter 12

**So how is this story so far? R & R Please! **

**You've got this hold on me Chapter 12**

**Mr. Rumor interrupted. "Loren is our new assistant manager for Rumor."**

**You could see how relieved Eddie's was. "Oh really congratulations Loren."**

"**Thank you Eddie." She smiled.**

**Nora walked in giving Loren a chance to get up and away from the looks Eddie was giving her, he wasn't pleased with the hold Brian had on her while she sat. "Hi mom."**

**She hugged her. "Hey sweetie, Max calls and tells me you have something to celebrate tonight."**

**Loren smiled as she hugged her. "Max is too sweet, I'm the new assistant manager of Rumor, how great is that?"**

**Nora pulled away to look at Loren. "Really oh sweetie, I'm so happy."**

"**Why do I feel like you're relieved to hear that?"**

**Nora sighed and looked at Loren, her daughter knew her too well. "Well I came in and saw how close Brian was sitting next to you, I thought maybe for a moment, you know he was going to ask you something."**

"**Mom what would make you think that?"**

**Nora turned away, Loren walked closer to her. "Mom what's wrong?"**

"**Loren I just don't want any problems, I can see Eddie is not very pleased just now."**

**From where Loren stood she saw Eddie talking to Ray Rumor and his dad, and Brian sat talking on his phone. Instantly Eddie felt Loren's look and he glanced her way. She noticed and turned towards her mom. "I know mom, I just don't know anymore, he was so sweet, I had a nice time at our date."**

"**So I heard from Max, Eddie was very pleased."**

**Loren rolled her eyes. "Mom It really was, I actually had a nice time."**

"**So why is Brian getting all comfortable with you?"**

"**We're co-workers mom, that's it, nothing more than that."**

"**Right now when I walked in you two looked very cozy young lady!"**

"**Mom there's nothing going on!"**

"**Maybe not for you but for Brian and now Eddie, I had no idea my daughter has this way of attracting two very good looking guys and one of them is a Rockstar."**

"**Mom it's not fun, Brian is very sweet, a flirt and very good looking, I like him and Eddie who I couldn't stand, now I can't get him off my head!"**

"**That's good isn't it?"**

**Loren turned to her mom. "Is it? How mom?"**

**Nora hugged her daughter from behind. "My mom use to say that the one you can't stand is the one you end of falling for, so Loren you fall right into that category."**

**Loren eyes widened. "What do you mean falling for?"**

**Nora laughed. "Come on sweetie, look at you, you're practically starting to sweat."**

"**Oh come on mom, don't say that." Loren touched her face.**

**Nora smiled and bit her lower lip, she looked back to Loren. "Well get ready because here comes you know who!"**

**Loren was afraid to turn giving her mom a panicked look. "Hey Loren."**

**She took deep breathe and turned around. "Hey Eddie, I really enjoyed hearing you sing."**

**Nora smiled. "Excuse me you two, I'm going to see Max."**

**Eddie was surprised. "Really? (He turned to look around and back towards Loren) "You are Loren right?"**

"**Yes it's me why?" she smiled.**

"**I could have sworn weeks ago, you couldn't stand my music, something about repeating myself."**

**Loren rolled her eyes. "There you go again today your songs were amazing."**

**Eddie blushed. "Wow thank you that means a lot."**

"**To be honest, I use to listen to all of your songs."**

**Eddie smiled. " I can't believe that, come on, I'll buy you a drink and tell me why you stopped."**

"**That's a long story Eddie, water will be fine for now."**

"**Are you sure? how about a white wine?"**

**She turned towards Brian who was still chatting on his phone. And Mr. Rumor was talking to someone else. "Ok that white wine sounds good."**

"**Great, do you want to sit here by the bar? Or are you with Brian?"**

"**No we came as a trio, we can sit here Eddie."**

**Eddie signaled to Grace who caught on what he wanted and brought it herself. "Here you go, Loren so good to see you here at this time."**

"**Thank you Grace, I know right."**

**Loren took a sip of her wine when Tony appeared. "Hey Loren you came."**

**Loren's smile was shy. "Yes I did, it's Tony right?"**

"**Wow she knows my name, Eddie my man, you were right, she's beautiful."**

**Eddie turned towards Tony. "Yeah, go and make sure we all set for the next round."**

"**Yeah right nice to see you again Loren." He smirked.**

**Eddie blushed. "Sorry about that."**

"**It's ok, I met him while Ian stopped by Rumor to pick up food."**

"**So I heard, Tony is harmless, he's a flirt though."**

"**Yes I noticed that yesterday." Loren took another sip of her wine.**

"**He's right you know you are beautiful Loren."**

**Loren smiled and sighed. "Thank you Eddie."**

"**I mean it Loren, I'm sorry but I'm not going to stop telling you how I feel, or when I want to tell you that you're beautiful"**

"**I know Eddie, I've noticed." She felt herself blushing, was it Eddie or the wine she wondered?**

"**Loren how about dinner? This time you pick."**

**Loren looked at him and she blushed, he had this way of looking at her, since that first kiss she noticed it more. "Yes that would be great Eddie, any place is fine."**

"**Do you have a favorite dish?"**

"**I love French food do you know a good place?"**

"**Actually I do, so what day is good for you?"**

**Loren sighed. "I'm going to be busy with the new job, maybe Sunday?"**

"**Perfect, how's this Sunday?"**

"**Great, I have no plans and I'm off that day."**

**Eddie couldn't stop smiling. "Suddenly I feel inspired."**

"**So now I inspire you?" She leaned on her hands.**

"**Eddie, we're ready!" The voice came from the stage. He turned and waved. "Ok well I'll see you later."**

**He jumped on stage and grabbed the mic. "Ok thank you all for being here, and please enjoy the following sets of songs I have scheduled for all of you."**

**He started with one of his hits. The way I feel tonight. **

**Loren sat watching him sing, he would glance her way. Brian got up and walked to where Loren was sitting. "Sorry I got busy with some calls."**

"**It's ok Brian, we're not on a date, you are now a busy businessman."**

"**Thank you for understanding, if you're ready we can go?"**

**Loren took another sip of her wine. "No Brian, you go ahead, I'm staying a little longer."**

**He furrowed his eyebrows, he wasn't pleased with Loren's answer. "Are you sure?"**

"**Yes Brian, thank you, I'll see you tomorrow."**

**Brian took a deep breath and glanced as Eddie began his second song. "Yeah ok, see you in the morning."**

**He left with his uncle who waited by the door. Nora returned to Loren's side. "Hey you're staying?"**

"**Yes mom, I wasn't on a date with Brian ."**

"**Oh am I to believe that you are waiting on Eddie?"**

"**Well I'm sitting here enjoying this glass of wine, and I'm actually enjoying his songs, those are beautiful."**

"**Wow I see and yet don't believe, a few weeks ago you couldn't even listen to his songs."**

**Loren rolled her eyes. "I'm giving them another chance."**

**Max came by with two more glasses of wine. "Her you go my lovely ladies."**

"**Oh Max, I barely finished the first one, I'm not much into wine." Replied Loren.**

"**Well take your time, how does Eddie sound tonight?" asked Max.**

**Nora smiled. "He's never sounded better."**

"**Seriously he's really good tonight." Max agreed.**

**Mel walked in. "So why wasn't I told about this?"**

"**Hey Mel, what are you doing here?" Loren turned surprised to see her.**

**Mel crossed her arms as she looked at Loren. "I thought we were best friends and you don't tell me you're here listening to Eddie sing, wait you don't like his songs, what gives Loren?" **

"**I came with Mr. Rumor and Brian, sort of a celebration for my new position."**

"**So I heard through the grapevine." Mel narrowed her eyes. **

**Loren smiled as she looked at Mel. "Ok then so how did you know and why are you here?"**

" **Max called me." She pointed at Max.**

"**Ok girls, Mel I just ordered you a white wine, please sit and enjoy what's left of Eddie's show."**

**Mel wasn't about to give up. "So Loren, are you a fan of Eddie Duran?"**

"**Mel I'm sitting here aren't I? Stop being a pest."**

**Mel put both her arms up in the air as she took a chair next to Loren and Nora. "Ok what ever, I'm here to enjoy myself, and I love it, he's too close and personal, so different from his concerts."**

**Max laughed. "Yes this brings out the best of Eddie when he performs live from Mk."**

**As Eddie sang his songs he would glance towards where Loren sat. Mel smirked. "Oh Lo Lo he's singing to you, it' so obvious."**

"**Stop calling me Lo Lo, it's Loren or Lo, if you don't mind."**

**After a few sessions Eddie finished and thanked the audience. "I really love doing these small concerts here for all of you, I appreciate the support, I will be back in a few weeks, enjoy your evening at MK."**

**Eddie jumped off the stage, he was happy and smiling, the thought of Loren sitting listening to a whole set of Music had him in a very good mood.**

"**Hey Mel good to see you here." Eddie gave her a high five.**

"**Someone appreciates me." Loren rolled her eyes.**

**He approached Loren. "So how were the songs? Two of them are new, I will be using those in my next album."**

"**I think they were very beautiful Eddie."**

**Mel looked at Loren. "But you didn't like his songs!"**

"**I'm ignoring you Mel." Loren turned away ignoring her friend's comments.**

**Eddie tried not to show his excitement hearing Loren compliment his songs. Oh about our date, it's formal."**

"**Oh sure, I have an idea of what to wear." She smiled.**

**They turned when they heard Max adjusting the mic on stage.**

**Max stood there, he smiled. "Hello everyone, I'd like to take this opportunity to ask someone very special a very important question."**

**Nora turned as she saw Max walking towards where she sat, Loren's eye widened as she saw him get down to one knee, he had a beautiful box in his hand.**

"**Nora Tate, I love you and I would be the happiest man if you would answer my question, will you marry me?"**

**Eddie couldn't contain the huge smile and everyone's eyes went to Nora who sat there with her hands to her face.**

**Awww finally a marriage proposal for Nora from Max, something we'd love to see right guys? What will she say? R & R thank u guys! Love you all!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Loren is almost 21 in this story and no Nora is not pregnant! Loren N Eddie are not related at all so they can be together! Read n Enjoy n Review! **

**You've got this hold on me Chapter 13**

**Nora jumped hugging Max, answering a huge yes to his proposal, everyone cheered, Loren's eyes welled up and she hugged her mom, not being able to hold back the tears. "Mom I'm so happy for you, I love you."**

"**Thank you sweetie." Nora hugged her back.**

**Eddie hugged his dad and turned to hug Nora. "Welcome to the family Nora." Loren walked to hug Max. "Thank you Max, I know my mom will be very happy."**

**Max smiled, he saw the tears flowing down her cheeks, he softly wiped them off. "Thank you Loren, wow are those tears of joy? I've never seen you cry."**

"**Yes I'm so happy for my mom, I know I'm actually crying Max, she deserves this so much, she's an amazing mom."**

**Mel walked up to Loren. "You ok Lo?"**

**Loren hugged her, she was trying to control her crying, Mel noticed. " I've never seen you this emotional."**

**Eddie turned to see the moment between Mel and Loren, he walked towards them. "Loren you ok?"**

"**Yes Eddie, very happy for my mom that's all." She wiped her tears.**

**Eddie felt the urge to hold her, let her know everything would be ok, kiss her again, just the sight of Loren had all of these emotions running through his head. Who was Loren Tate? Why was she turning Eddie into? **

**Nora and Max were hugging as Max spoke. "Friends, we've decided the wedding will be in a month, so Loren we would love it for you to be maid of honor and Eddie you'll be my best man."**

**Loren smiled. "That would be great!"**

**Eddie smiled waving at his dad. "Sure Pops!"**

**Mel smirked as she held Loren's arm. "Hummm you and Eddie in the bridal party."**

"**Mel let me enjoy this before you start bugging me." Loren snapped at her.**

"**Oh sure Lo 4 weeks to get ready for your mom's nuptials."**

**Loren's eyes widened. "A whole month to get ready for this wedding, Mel we're going to be busy!"**

**Eddie saw Loren getting ready to leave. "Loren don't forget Sunday?"**

**She smiled as she looked back at him. "Of course not, what time should I be ready?"**

"**How does 3 sound?"**

"**Great I'll be ready." She went to hug her mom and Max good night and suddenly realized. "Wait I don't have my car, Mel are you leaving? I came with Brian and Mr. Rumor."**

**Mel smiled. "No sorry, I'm not heading home yet."**

**Loren looked at her watch. "Mel it's past midnight, just give me a ride home and come back."**

**Eddie grabbed his keys and tugged on her arm. "I'm leaving too Loren, I'll drop you off."**

"**Are you sure Eddie? I can wait for Mel to be ready to leave."**

"**Come on, and we can talk about our parents wedding on the way."**

**Loren followed Eddie to his car, he opened the door for her and they left.**

"**So Loren, I'm really happy for my dad, I think Nora is amazing."**

**Loren smiled. "I can't even explain how I feel, I've waited for my mom to find happiness, I had given up hope, she dated for a while, all jerks, I could see the disappointment in her face after each date, and now this is all I hoped for, I'm so excited I can't even explain it Eddie."**

"**You don't have too Loren, it's written all over your face, I'm happy to see you this happy."**

"**Thank you Eddie."**

"**So we will be standing up with our parents, any ideas?"**

**Loren turned to finally look at Eddie. "No not really, I'll wait and see what my mom wants to do, I assume it will be simple Eddie, she's not into huge parties."**

"**I know that's what attracted my pops, he's simple, my mom was also very simple, she hated the Hollywood life and refused to live by its standards."**

**Loren played with the tips of her hair. "I'm sure she was amazing Eddie, are you sure you're ok with all this?"**

"**Yes Loren, I know my mom was loved and she's not being replaced, I love Nora and I know she will make my dad very happy."**

**Loren's smile grew when she heard Eddie say that. "Thank you, it means a lot to know you're as happy as I am for our parents."**

**They arrived and this time Eddie got out of the car and opened Loren's door. "It's ok Eddie you didn't have to do it."**

"**I don't mind Loren."**

**He walked Loren to the door. "So Loren don't forget Sunday I have something planned, I think you'll be pleased."**

**Loren downcast her look, lately looking at Eddie started to give her butterflies. "I'm looking forward to it."**

**Eddie searched for her to look up at him. "Loren good night."**

**She finally gave in and locked eyes with Eddie. "Good night Eddie and thank you for letting me know you're happy with our parents getting married."**

"**I'm very happy Loren, but not as happy as you make me feel?"**

**She pulled one side of her hair behind her ears. "What do you mean?"**

"**You know what I mean Loren, I happy I have a new fan?"**

**He smiled hoping she would return the smile. "Yes I am your newest fan if that's what you mean."**

"**Wow I feel accomplished Loren." He leaned closer not taking his eyes off her eyes and back down to her lips, Loren didn't move, lately all she could do is freeze when Eddie was that close to her. Eddie got closer brushing his lips against her. "Goodnight Loren, I love you."**

**Loren felt her heart racing. "Good night."**

**She went inside and leaned against the door, she closed her eyes. Eddie was slowing getting into her heart, and that scared her, she thought her mom would never find someone to love and yet she did, would she be next? Could this be a sign that she could let the past disappear and let go of what Trent did to them, her mom had, could she let it get passed her now? Only time would tell and Loren was tired of that shield she held so close to her. **

**The week started with Loren starting her job as an assistant manager at Rumor, she didn't see much of Brian, she was there during the day, just making sure things were getting done, By 3 in the afternoon Brian would show up and she would sit people for a few hours and then leave, she had gone after work with Nora to find a simple wedding dress.**

**They stopped at several bridal shops and finally at the last shop, Nora found what she was looking for.**

"**Mom it's beautiful."**

**Nora swayed in front of the mirror. It was a vintage style dress. It was** **Lace over Charmeuse, Crystal Beading, Pearls, and Satin Flowers covered the edges of the dress, she picked out a simple tiny veil she would wear to the side of her hair.**

"**Do you think it looks good on me Loren?"**

"**Mom you're going to look beautiful."**

"**Ok I know you love the color pink." She walked to a row of dresses that hung by a section meant for the maid of honor.**

"**Loren I thought a long one would be great, the color is a soft pink and it's a halter style? I hope you like it?"**

**Loren looked at every detail of the dress. "I'll go try it mom."**

**She went into the dressing room and stepped out. "Mom I love it, should I wear my hair up or lose?"**

"**Well I would say if it were up you would look more elegant sweetie."**

"**The color calls for a smoother lighter make up."**

**Nora smiled and narrowed her eyes. "Loren is it ok you'll be standing up with Eddie?"**

**Loren was changing back to her clothes. "Yes that's fine, why?"**

"**I know you're not a fan of Eddie's."**

**Loren felt herself blushing. "No it's ok mom, I'm actually getting along better with Eddie."**

**Nora walked up to Loren placing her hands over her forehead. "Are you sure you're ok?"**

"**Mom yes I am, why are you so surprised?"**

"**Loren, remember a few weeks ago, you couldn't even look at him?"**

**Loren tried to hide the smile that tried to sneak up on her face. "Well things have changed, we are actually getting along so well that I'm going on another date with him this Sunday."**

**Nora almost fell when she heard that. "You've got to be kidding me Loren, are you serious?"**

**Loren stood in the dressing room with the dress in her hands. "Mom yes, or would you rather I stay cold towards him?"**

"**No please don't Loren, that's fine, after all I am marrying his dad."**

"**Oh God, it just hit me, he's going to be my step brother!"**

**Nora laughed. "Yes that's why I'm glad you're getting along with him."**

"**Yeah but now it's creepy mom."**

"**Loren why would that be creepy? **

**Loren downcast her look. " Nevermind."**

**Nora held her by her arm. "Loren why what's wrong?"**

"**Mom he's kissed me several times."**

**Nora's eyes widened. "He kissed you, oh please don't tell me you slapped him?"**

**Loren laughed. "No believe it or not, I froze."**

**Nora walked closer to Loren. "You froze? What do you mean?"**

"**Mom I just stood there, taking it all in, I'm a huge mess."**

**Nora furrowed her eye brows, holding her daughter's chin and finally making eye contact with her. "Sweetie why what's wrong? Can I help you in any way?"**

**Loren's eyes welled up. "No mom, just hold me please, that's all I need right now."**

**Nora did just that, there in the middle of the dressing room she hugged her daughter, she knew Loren always wanted to be strong, always fought to show everyone she was tough, but deep down Nora knew Loren wanted to be loved, wanted to fit in when it came to love, wanted to feel secure when it came to falling in love, wanted so much and now with the thought of Eddie Duran wanting to give her all that, she knew it scared Loren. Loren sobbed softly, Nora held on, she wouldn't say anything else, she knew that's the comfort Loren needed that very moment.**

**Sunday arrived with Loren getting up early and going for her jog, she returned and showered and prepared breakfast. By the time Mel got up half of the apartment was clean and she had even finished laundry. Mel got up looking at the clock on the wall. "It's almost noon? What have you been doing?"**

"**I've been up, busy, your breakfast is in a plate in the fridge, laundry is all put away, except I left yours in the basket, the least you could do is put your own things away."**

"**I'm in the right apartment right?" asked a confused Mel.**

"**Yes you are, now move I have to finish cleaning the living room floor."**

**Mel moved trying to figure why Loren was so hyper. "Ok Tate speak up, why so hyper?"**

"**Who's hyper? This place needed a good cleaning, now I'll need another shower."**

"**Oh I get it, it's Sunday, your big date with Eddie, you're nervous aren't you?" Mel smirked.**

"**No I'm fine, let me finish, I have to be ready by 3."**

**Mel walked to get her food. "French toast, I knew it, you only make this when you're upset or nervous, see you're nervous, why Lo? You already went on a date with him."**

"**Mel leave me alone, I'm fine really."**

**Mel sat down to enjoy her late breakfast. As the doorbell rang exactly at 3, Loren was ready, wearing a beautiful lacey Royal blue dress that hung on her body perfectly, it wasn't too short or too long. Her hair was straighten and her makeup was simple yet made her look more beautiful than ever. Mel opened the door to find an older gentlemen. "I'm looking for Miss Loren Tate."**

**Loren appeared by the door surprised. "I'm Loren."**

"**I'm Joey, Mr. Duran's driver, I'm supposed to drive you to him this afternoon."**

**Mel's smile grew as she turned to see Loren walking towards Joey. "Wow, have fun Loren, you look pretty hot."**

**Loren narrowed her eyes at Mel. "Bye Mel, see ya later!"**

**Joey held out his arm and walked Loren to the car, she got in and they drove off, she sat wondering why Eddie had send his driver to pick her up, Joey stopped after driving for 20 minutes. Loren wondered what they were doing there.**

**Joey walked around and opened the door. "Why are we here?"**

**Joey smiled. "I'm not allowed to say Miss Tate, Mr. Duran awaits." Once again he extended his arm and walked Loren to the area where Eddie had instructed him too.**

**When they arrived there Loren's eyes widened when she saw Eddie standing next to….**

**Sorry guys! I want to keep you guys guessing! Where or what is Eddie standing next too? Any guesses? Come on, review, I'm not getting many of them, I hope you're still interested in the story. See ya soon! Luv you guys!**


	14. Chapter 14

**So how many guessed it was this? R & R**

**You've got this hold on me Chapter 14**

**Eddie stood next to his Jet Plane, he smiled as he saw Joey walk towards him with Loren by his side.  
"Mr. Duran Miss Tate is here."**

**Eddie couldn't wipe that smile off his face, you could tell he was excited to see the beautiful Loren standing right there. "Loren you look beautiful."**

**Loren looked at Eddie, she was shocked and surprised. "Thank you Eddie, but why are we here?"**

"**Let's get in, my pilot is ready to go and he charges by the hour."**

**He held her hand as they went into the plane. "Why are we getting into your plane?"**

**He smiled as he walked inside with Loren by his side. "Loren you said you had a taste for French food."**

"**Oh ok, so are we being served in here?" She looked around.**

**Brenda approached Eddie. "Mr. Duran it's time to sit and buckle up."**

"**Thank you Brenda."**

**Brenda smiled. " Get ready for takeoff."**

**Loren was still very confused. "Take off?"**

"**Loren I'm flying us to France for dinner."**

**Loren's expression almost made Eddie drop to the floor laughing. "Flying to France? But I work tomorrow Eddie."**

"**We'll be back on time, sit Loren, buckle up, I assure you, you won't be sorry."**

**She did as instructed, still very confused, flying to France, she watched as Brenda the flight attendant sat and waited as the Jet Plane moved towards the runway and within minutes they were up in the air. Brenda got up and brought a variety of drinks for Loren to choose from. She sat quietly as Eddie made some calls.**

**She looked around the luxurious plane, there were fancy leather seats, a huge flat screen TV and amazing music playing in the background.**

"**Loren if I can get you anything, let me know please, my name is Brenda."**

**Loren gave her a shy smile. "Thank you Brenda, I will."**

**Eddie got off his phone and walked towards Loren. "Ok it's all set, as soon as we land, we will be driven to Marseille, France, there's this amazing restaurant, I'm sure you'll enjoy their food."**

**Loren was still in shock. "That sounds great, but why all of this Eddie?"**

"**I wanted to do something special for you, you finally allowed me to get close enough to show you how much you mean to me."**

**She looked down. "Eddie I don't deserve this , I've been nothing but mean to you."**

**He took her hand and kissed it. "We all have off days Loren."**

"**No Eddie I'm sorry, I'm sorry for all those terrible things I said and did to you."**

**He looked into her eyes, he loved her hazel eyes, they said so much. "So does this mean you're a fan now?"**

**She smiled looking away. " Mel played your music all of the time, I loved them Eddie, then as I got older, the lyric's to your songs made me feel like nothing they said were true, my dad took off remember, he left my mom, this amazing beautiful woman, she was 18 when she had me, he claimed to love her, then one day he leaves not explaining the reasons he had for leaving her, leaving me, he lied, suddenly your songs never made sense to me, I began to hate those lyric's they meant nothing to me, they felt like lies."**

"**So you stopped believing in love Loren?"**

**She didn't look at him. "Yes I did, who could say those three words and then one day decide it's over."**

**Eddie sat in front of her. "Loren you can't let what he did to you stop you from being happy, I thought I was in love once, but that feeling can't compare to the way I feel about you, I mean it when I say I love you Loren, and I'm not giving up on you, I will wait for you as long as I have too."**

**Loren sat quietly, she gave Eddie a shy smile. He stood up as Brenda gave him a note, he smiled and sat back down, he had said enough, he was happy Loren had opened up to him. **

**A few hours later the plane landed and they were driven to the city of Marseille. The car stopped in front of this small but beautiful French restaurant, Eddie was the first to exit the car and held Loren's hand as she got off, he never let go of her hand as they walked into the restaurant where they were taken to a cozy corner.**

"**Eddie this is so beautiful." The look on Loren face meant so much to Eddie, Loren could tell arrangements had been made because the waiters started to bring things to their table.**

"**Loren I planned ahead of time, I hope it's ok?"**

"**That's fine Eddie, this is all so amazing, this soup is melting in my mouth."**

**The salad and entrée arrived and they ate enjoying every bite. After they were done Eddie stood up. "Loren would you like to take a walk?"**

"**Sure do we have time?"**

"**Yes, the plane is preparing to leave in two hours, I'll get you home on time."**

**Loren smiled. "Oh I know, I'm not worried, I'm really enjoying this."**

**Eddie looked closely at Loren. "Really? I wasn't sure this was a good idea when I thought of it."**

"**Eddie I wasn't expecting this, when I said I had a taste for French food, I never thought you would literally fly me here."**

"**Well I thought you would enjoy this, I had to do something to show you how much you mean to me."**

**Loren blushed. "You definitely have."**

**Eddie laughed. "Do I see blushing?"**

**Loren walked ahead of him. "No, it's my natural color."**

"**Oh yes, I can see that Loren."**

**Eddie went for her hand. "Do you have room for dessert?"**

**She nodded leaving her hand intertwined with Eddie's. "Ok you have to try this amazing ice cream they make here, come on, before we leave."**

**They went into this small little ice cream shop, Eddie ordered two cones of their creamy vanilla ice cream. Loren was smiling and talking so much, Eddie loved that side of her. The car that dropped them off finally arrived and they were driven to the airport where Eddie's Plane was ready for them to board and take off.**

**Meanwhile.**

**Nora sat with Max as they went over their list for their upcoming nuptials.**

"**So did you hear where Eddie took Loren today?"**

**Nora kept writing her list. "I heard some French restaurant."**

**Max laughed. "Yes it was French alright, he flew her to France."**

**Nora turned towards Max dropping her papers and pen. "He what?"**

"**Yeah when he told me I couldn't believe it."**

"**Max what is Eddie doing?"**

"**He's doing exactly what a man in love does."**

**Nora got up from her chair. "Oh Max, Eddie is really trying so hard to impress Loren, what if she, you know?"**

"**Nora let them settle this, you and I have our own life to worry about, plan our life together, Eddie will know how to handle this and Loren will eventually have to cope with her past."**

**Nora hugged Max, deep down she knew Loren will eventually have to face what Trent did to her 18 years ago. "It's been hell Max, seeing her struggle through this whole mess, I hope Eddie can help her, I know she'll open up to him."**

**Max held Nora by the chin making her face him. "He will, he has every intention of making sure Loren knows how much he loves her, maybe this flight date to France will finally let her see this."**

"**Thank You Max, I don't know what I did to deserve you."**

"**I feel the same way Nora."**

**He leaned in to kiss her. Max was happy again, he wasn't replacing Katy, nothing could replace her, he just needed to be happy again and fall in love again, Nora did just that.**

**After several hours the plane approached LA airport, Loren sat quietly as Eddie's phone kept him busy most of the time. He would turn to smile at Loren who would smile back. Brenda sat at her chair which meant they were landing soon. Loren buckled up and sat and waited. As the plane hit the runway it touched down and moved onto the private area of the airport. **

**Eddie and Loren exited it and a waiting Escalade was parked nearby.**

"**Loren I hope you enjoyed it?" He wouldn't let go of her hand.**

**Loren turned his way. "Eddie it was amazing, no one had ever done anything that sweet for me."**

**He stopped before they entered the escalade. He cupped her chin. "You deserve so much more Loren."**

**Her eyes met his and she smiled. He opened the door for her and they both got in. He told the driver where to go.**

"**Loren are you hungry?"**

"**Oh no Eddie I'm still so full."**

**He laughed. "I love to see a girl with a good appetite."**

"**That I do, I'm not afraid to eat, I love and enjoy it."**

**The Escalade stopped at Loren apartment and Eddie got off to open the door for Loren.**

**He walked her to the door. "Thank you Loren, it was an amazing day."**

**She stopped at the door and looked at him. "No thank you Eddie, this was the best date I've ever had."**

"**Loren to hear you say that means a lot."**

**Their eyes met and Loren held his face with her two hands. "Thank you for everything Eddie."**

**She leaned in and Kissed him softly on the lips, nothing big, just a brush against his lips, Eddie's eyes lit up and he pulled back to look at her. He was shocked that she took the initiative and kissed him. "Loren?"**

**She smiled and opened the door. "Goodnight Eddie and thank you." She went inside leaving him standing there, you couldn't wipe his smile off his face.**

**So what do ya think of Loren kissing him first? Is she coming around? R&R**


	15. Chapter 15

**You've got this hold on me chapter 15**

**Loren walked into her apartment smiling leaning against the door. She was so distracted she didn't notice Mel watching from the sofa.**

"**Earth to Loren, what kind of date were you on?"**

**Loren turned realizing she wasn't alone. "Oh Mel, it was amazing."**

**Mel was smiling from ear to ear. "Loren you're actually blushing, where did you guys go?"**

**Loren smiled looking away from Mel. "We flew to France."**

"**You what? To the country France?" **

"**Yes Mel, to the most amazing restaurant you've ever seen, the food was delicious and then we went for Ice cream at a nearby shop."**

**Mel stood there with her mouth opened. "Loren wow, he went all out for you."**

**Loren downcast her look. "I know Mel, he was amazing, I'm speechless."**

"**Loren what's wrong?" she walked closer to her friend.**

"**I don't know Mel, I'm just scared, I don't want to let myself jump into something that might not even"… Mel stopped her. "Lo stop, this isn't Trent, not every guy is Trent, give yourself a break, allow your heart to open up Lo, love is so beautiful, Eddie is beautiful."**

"**I'm trying Mel, I really am." She leaned on Mel as the tears started to flow.**

**Eddie arrived at his penthouse dropping to the couch, he couldn't wipe that smile off of his face even if he wanted too. Loren initiated the kiss this time, nothing huge, a soft kiss against his lips, but it meant so much to Eddie.**

**The week began with Loren busy at work and at school. She was taking classes only twice a week and she was at Rumor from Tuesday through Saturday. Jake had set a weekend concert in the San Francisco area for Eddie, so he left without being able to see Loren, but he made arrangements for her to get a huge bouquet of mixed colored Roses.**

**Brian walked into the office holding them. "Loren these are for you."**

**Loren got up to get them. "Oh god they're beautiful." She took the note which read.**

"**Loren had to leave pretty fast, thinking about you, see you in a week or so, I'm off to San Francisco." Love you, Eddie."**

**Loren couldn't help but smile. Brian noticed and asked. "Who send them?"**

**She turned towards him. "Oh they're from Eddie."**

"**What does Mr. Superstar want now?" He smirked.**

"**Just saying hello, he had to make a quick trip. " Loren smiled as she smelled the flowers.**

"**Oh so he won't grace us with his presence then?"**

**Loren noticed the tone in his voice. "Is there a problem Brian?"**

"**No not really, but lately no matter where you're at, he shows up, he's beginning to bug me."**

**Loren turned away rolling her eyes. "Brian he's a friend."**

"**Really Loren, you just received a huge beautiful bouquet of Roses and you tell me he's a friend, he wants more than a friendship with you."**

"**Is he that obvious?"**

"**Yes, I'm glad he's gone. " Brian walked closer to Loren. "Now I have your undivided attention."**

"**Brian you always have my attention, we're working as a team now."**

"**Yes, but he won't come in and interrupt us if we're talking."**

**Loren kept looking through some papers as Brian went on and on and she tuned him out. The phone rang and Brian answered it. **

"**Hello Rumor's, oh yes, she's busy right now, can I take a message, sure I'll tell her."**

**He hung up, and Loren turned his way. "Who was it ?"**

"**Oh it was Eddie, asking for you."**

"**Brian I could have talked to him, why didn't you tell me it was him."**

"**Loren you're working, he could try your cell phone later."**

"**I'm charging my cell phone Brian, next time let me decide if I want to talk to him or not."**

**She left the office. She saw her watch and stepped outside for some fresh air. She couldn't stop thinking of the sweet gesture Eddie had done, send her the beautiful Roses sitting in her office, she smiled as she thought of him.**

**Later that evening she arrived home carrying her flowers, she stepped inside as Mel was getting ready to serve dinner.**

"**Mel did you cook?"**

"**Yes I made my infamous spaghetti dinner, the whole works Lo."**

"**Oh great, I'm starving."**

"**But you work at a place that has the most amazing food."**

"**Well I had no taste for that food today, I just wanted to come home."**

"**Wow Lo, those roses are beautiful, where did you get them?"**

**Loren smiled as she smelled them again. "Eddie send them, he had to make a quick trip or show to San Francisco."**

"**Wow is there no ending to his surprises Lo?"**

"**I guess not!"**

**Loren washed her hands as she prepared to get ready to eat. "I'm starving Mel, thank you for cooking."**

**Mel gave her a curious look. "Why didn't you eat at Rumor?"**

"**Brian got on my nerves."  
"What did he do?"**

"**Eddie called and he didn't let him talk to me, why would he do that?'**

"**Oh Loren, you are so blind woman."**

**Loren had served herself a plate of food and was sitting down to eat. "Why and how am I blind?"  
"Girl that guy has the hots for you."**

**Loren almost choked on her food. "Mel, (cough cough) why would you say that?"  
"Lo it's obvious that he's jealous of Eddie."**

"**Mel I don't have time for this right now, my mom's wedding is in a few weeks, I have two term papers to turn in and right now I just want to enjoy my dinner."**

**Mel rolled her eyes. "Ok Lo, just warning you that's all, oh Ian called we're going as a couple to your mom's wedding."**

"**Mel I'm so happy for you."**

**Later after her nice long bath and finally typing her papers, Loren was going to bed when her cell phone rang.**

"**Hello."**

"**Hey Loren, it's Eddie."**

"**Oh hi Eddie, I'm sorry I was busy earlier today."**

"**It's ok Loren, just wanted to make sure you got the roses I send you?"**

**Loren smiled. "Yes of course, thank you so much, I have them in my room right now."**

"**Great, I know it's late, so I'll see you this weekend, had to come and do some charity shows down this way."**

"**You're so busy aren't you?"**

"**Yeah it's a good busy, well I just wanted to hear your voice, good night Loren, I love you."**

"**Thank you Eddie, sweet dreams."**

**She hit the end button and smiled. She was beginning to get those fuzzy feelings, she laid in bed and couldn't get Eddie out of her head, this scared her, was she finally coming around?**

**The next few days were spend at classes and working and getting ready for Nora's and Max's wedding, Loren went to pick up her dress after trying it on. It was a beautiful a light pink trumpet mermaid sweetheart satin long dress. With a rose attached to the side of her left hip.**

**Eddie arrived and went to pick up his tuxedo for the wedding, it was a week before the nuptials of Max and Nora.**

**Nora went for her final fitting. It was a Mermaid floor length Satin Sweetheart Corset Wedding Dress, the color she chose was ivory.**

**When Loren saw her mom wearing it for the final fitting she started to cry.**

"**Mom you look amazing."**

**Nora walked to her daughter. "Sweetie please don't cry."**

"**I'm so happy for you mom, look at you, you look like a queen."**

"**Do you think Max will like it?"**

"**He will love it mom." Loren hugged her so tight, she was so happy to see her mom getting ready for a wedding she had always deserved.**

"**Looks like you have it all ready mom, what about the caterer?"**

**Nora smiled happily. "It's all ready, Max took care of that."**

**Loren hugged her again. "And the honeymoon?"**

"**He won't tell me sweetie, he wants to surprise me."**

"**I see where Eddie gets it from." Loren smirked.**

**Nora looked at her a bit serious. "So I heard you were taken to France for dinner?"**

**Loren blushed and turned around not wanting to face her mom. "Yes it was amazing mom."**

**Nora searched for Loren eyes. "How does this make you feel?"**

"**Honestly mom, I'm confused, he's so sweet, I love talking to him, spending time with him."**

"**So what's the problem Loren? You still afraid of getting hurt?"**

"**I'm trying so hard mom, I really am, I kissed him."**

**Nora's eyes widened. "When, where?"**

"**After our date to France, he dropped me off and I kissed him, a soft kiss mom, I think I made his day."**

"**I'm sure you did, have you seen him since?"**

"**No he had to leave for San Francisco for a week, I know he's back but I ran into Ian and he told me Jake has him pretty busy, he'll text me good morning and good night and says hello during the day."**

"**I'm sure you'll run into him at the wedding, after all he is best man and you're my maid of honor."**

"**I know mom, I'm kind of excited to see him."**

**Nora smiled from ear to ear. "I knew it, well I won't say more but it's a start, come one let's get going."**

**The big day arrived for Nora and Max, the ceremony was going to be at a Country club where Max was a member, they set up tents in the back part of the club for privacy, there was only family and close friends attending the nuptials that day.**

**Mel was dressed and ready and so was Loren, she looked beautiful. Nora was also ready and looking very beautiful. Loren wanted to cry as she saw her mom.**

"**Lo don't you dare cry, hold it, you look amazing with your hair all done and your makeup is superb, don't you dare mess with it." Mel pointed at her.**

"**I know Mel, I'm trying, look how great my mom looks."**

**Mel smiled. "I know, Nora you are the bride of the year."**

"**Why thank you Melissa."**

**There was a knock on the door. Mel went to open it. "Hey you!"**

**Eddie stood wearing a casual tuxedo. "Is everyone ready?"**

**Mel moved out of the way so he could get a view of Nora. "Yes the bride is ready to go."**

**He smiled at Nora, but his eyes went directly towards Loren. She noticed and blushed.**

**Yay it's Nora and Max's wedding guys! How will Loren deal with Eddie? She hasn't seen him since their date to France? R & R not a very suspenseful ending I know, but story will be coming to an end soon, starting a new one soon!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I know you all want more, but I rather put my ideas into a new story for all of you! I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review! Much love to you all n Weneedhhs2!**

**You've got this hold on me Chapter 16**

"**Wow you look beautiful Loren."**

**Nora giggled. "I thought the bride is supposed to look more beautiful today?"**

**Mel laughed. "Not to Eddie, looks like he has eyes only for Loren."**

**Loren blushed. "Thank you but I think you're here for my mom."**

**Eddie finally realized he was staring. "Oh yes, and for you too Loren."**

"**Do I see Eddie Duran Blushing?" Mel smirked.**

"**No of course not, shall we proceed ladies?" Eddie extended his arm out and Nora placed her hand. Loren and Mel followed suit.**

**They entered the area where they waited to start the ceremony. Max was waiting and Eddie took his place next to his dad, Mel ran to sit next to Ian who smiled when he saw her next to him.**

**The music started and Loren held her mom by the arm and both walked down the aisle.**

**Max was smiling from ear to ear and he couldn't take his eyes off of Nora, and Eddie smiled looking directly at Loren.**

**They reached Max and Loren placed her mom's hand unto Max's hand and stood next to her as the ceremony began.**

**Within 20 minutes Max and Nora were pronounced Husband and wife. They kissed after exchanging rings. They were introduced as Mr. and Mrs. Max Duran.**

**Everyone cheered, Loren smiled as a small tear escaped her eyes and rolled down her cheek, she was smiling, she was very happy to see her mom finally getting what she deserved. As they walked back down the aisle Nora and Max walked into the adjacent room with Loren and Eddie trailing behind them.**

**The tables were ready and the servers were waiting for all the guests to sit so they could be served. Pictures were taken of the couple and family and within the hour they were seated and the food was served. The music started and Nora and Max danced. A second song started and Eddie got up and asked Loren who smiled and walked out to dance with him. Mel and Ian followed suit as the rest of the guest joined in. Eddie was smiling until he saw Mr. Rumor walk in with Brian.**

"**What's wrong? " Asked Loren as she noticed his demeanor change. She turned to see Ray Rumor and Brian talking towards Nora and Max.**

"**Eddie don't be upset."**

"**Does he have to appear everywhere?"**

"**Let's go say hello." She held his hand as they walked towards them. "Thank you for coming Mr. Rumor and Brian."**

"**I'm sorry we're late, had to leave my other uncle at Rumor's so we could come tonight." Brian replied.**

**Eddie gave him a small smile. "There is still food, so I'll make sure you and Ray get served."**

**Eddie walked away leaving Loren there.**

"**Loren you look amazing."**

"**Thank you Brian, it's my mom's special day so I had too."**

"**I'm sure you're saving me a dance?" he asked and winked at Loren.**

**Loren's thoughts went immediately to Eddie, she knew he wasn't going to be happy to see her dancing with Brian, but she had to be nice. The thought of hearing herself say she had to be nice had her smiling. "Sure Brian, they're serving you and your uncle a plate, go and eat."**

**Brian and his uncle walked away and Loren walked to hug her mom again. "Mom are you happy?"**

**Nora smiled. "Yes, why aren't I showing it?"**

"**Yes you are, I'm just so excited for you mom."**

**Mel appeared. "Nora the lady wants to cut up the cake, they want pictures of you and Max."**

"**Oh thank you Mel, be right back girls."**

**Mel turned her attention to Loren. "So I see Brian arrived."**

"**Yes he did Mel I saw him."**

"**You know Eddie won't be happy."**

"**I know Mel, but I had to invite them both."**

"**Are you going to dance with him?"**

**Loren rolled her eyes. "Mel I swear you're the nosiest person I know."**

"**You didn't answer me, are you?"**

"**Mel if he asks yes, but it doesn't mean anything at all."**

**Mel couldn't help but smile. "This I have to see, I just know Eddie will be fuming."**

"**Mel go make yourself busy and stop bothering me, oh you know what? Go and ask Ian to dance, leave me alone."**

"**Oh sure, good idea, oh by the way, Eddie is coming this way."**

**Loren wanted to strangle her best friend, she knew she meant well but Mel could easily get on her nerves and lately it was happening too often.**

"**So you want to dance Loren?"**

**She smiled, lately looking at Eddie had that effect on her. "Sure, I love that song."**

**He held her hand and they went off to dance, Eddie was a great dancer, he had Loren swaying on the dance floor and everyone knows if the guy knows how to dance he will always make the girl look amazing.**

**Brian was watching from afar and his uncle noticed. "What wrong Brian?"**

"**It bugs me to see that Rockstar all over Loren."**

"**He has every right you know."**

"**Yes but I'm sure he has a line of girls anywhere he goes waiting for him to say a word and they would be all over him, why does he have to pick the one I like."**

**Mr. Rumor smiled. "Oh so you're finally admitting it?"**

**Brian turned to see him. "Admit what?"**

"**Brian I've noticed for a while that you like Loren, are you planning on telling her?"**

"**Easier said than done." He took a drink of his beer.**

"**If you wait any longer I'm afraid Eddie will beat you to it if he hasn't already"**

"**Wait, do you know something?" He sat up to look at his uncle.**

"**No Brian, I'm just saying, look at them dancing, Loren seems to be enjoying the dance with him, she doesn't look at him like she did months ago."**

"**Why what was she like months ago?"**

"**She was not a fan, she argued a lot with him and now she's different, it's like he found a way into her heart."**

**Brian kept sipping at his beer and signaled the waiter to bring another one to him. Song after song Eddie was still dancing with Loren. Brian finally got up and walked towards where Loren and Eddie were at.**

"**Loren may I have this dance?"**

**She looked at Eddie as she glanced towards Brian. "Sure Brian."**

**He took her hand and they started dancing, Eddie wasn't too pleased, he was really enjoying his time with Loren. He walked to where Max stood.**

"**You let her go?" Max smirked.**

"**Pops I can't claim her as mine, she has to dance with others too, I just don't like him at all."**

**Max smiled. "Could it be that you sense he likes her too?"**

**Eddie turned. "What he likes her?"**

"**Eddie you've got to be kidding me, you haven't picked up on it?"**

"**Yeah I just don't want to see it, I want her to have eyes only for me pops, I'm so crazy about her it's not even funny."**

"**She seems happier with you now."**

"**I know, I want to be with her Pops, I'm falling in love with her more each day, the more I see her the more I want her all to myself."**

"**Does she know?"**

"**Know what?" Eddie turned to look at Max.**

"**How you feel?"**

"**Oh I told her, she knows pops." Eddie downcast his look.**

**Max wrapped his arm around Eddie's shoulder. "I have a feeling she's coming around, she smiles a lot when you're around."**

**Eddie smiled. "Yeah I'm winning on that."**

**Nora walked towards them. "Eddie you let Loren dance with Brian?"**

" **I had no choice, she's free to do it, if it were up to me, we would still be dancing."**

**Nora hugged Max. "Awww I think Eddie inherited your romantic side Max."**

**Max kissed Nora. "Yes we Duran men are known for that."**

**Eddie smiled. Watching his dad smile again made him happy, all he needed now was Loren to belong to him only and that would complete him for sure.**

**Another song started and Brian kept Loren dancing. "You seemed distracted Loren?"**

"**Oh no, just tired, it's been a long day."**

"**Are you sure? " he asked not fully convinced, he noticed Loren would casually glance to where Eddie and Max where at. **

"**Yes Brian I'm sure." She looked up at him.**

"**Listen Loren I need to talk to you privately."**

"**Right now? Can it wait?"**

"**No if I wait a little longer I may not have another chance."**

**Loren furrowed her eye brows. She wasn't too pleased with Brian asking to talk to her right there at her mom's wedding in private.**

"**Where do you want to talk?"**

**Brian guided her to the terrace on the side of the room they were in. Eddie noticed they left the dance floor and watched as Brian guided Loren to the terrace.**

**Once there Brian walked closer to the balcony area. "Loren I need to tell you something, please listen before you respond."**

**Loren felt uneasy, somehow she knew what he was going to say, he was sweet and nice, and she enjoyed working with him but somehow she knew what was coming next.**

"**Ok I'm listening."**

"**I would love to get to know you more Loren, I like you, I think we have potential and I know we work together but I think we could somehow manage a relationship if we do things right."**

**Loren felt her heart racing, she knew this was coming, but now all her thoughts went to Eddie, she knew he would be looking for her and if he saw her outside with Brian he wouldn't be too happy, all of this made her very uncomfortable, she didn't want to hear any of this right now. "Loren are you listening to what I just said?"**

"**Yes Brian I did and thank you for being honest with me but.."**

**He didn't let her finish. "But what? Somehow hearing you say BUT doesn't sound too promising Loren."**

**She walked a few step ahead of Brian. "I think you're an amazing friend Brian, but we work together and I don't think this would be a good idea."**

**Brian walked closer to her, you could tell he wasn't too pleased with her answer. "I know that but we could make it work, I like you a lot Loren, I want us to give it a try."**

**Loren sighed. "No Brian I think this would be better, that we continue as co-workers and nothing else."**

"**Why Loren? Is there someone else?"**

**She didn't want to look at him. "Yes there is someone else, so I'm sorry Brian, that's the reason why I can't."**

**He walked closer to her and held her by the shoulders making Loren face him. "Don't tell me it's that Rockstar Eddie Duran?"**

**He leaned in closer to her, and Loren pulled away, at that moment Eddie appeared and what he saw was Brian trying to kiss Loren.**

**Loren turned to see him and she could see the pain in his eyes, watching Eddie's eyes looking straight at her made her heart shrink. Eddie walked away and Loren looked towards Brian. "I'm sorry Brian, I just can't." She loosened from his grip and followed Eddie.**

**Ok so now what? What will Loren do and why is she following Eddie? R & R please!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Yay! I hit 200 reviews, you guys are amazing! Love you all so much! Thank You again! Ok enjoy this n thank u again for your reviews! Love you all!**

**You've got this hold on me Chapter 17**

**Eddie walked heading straight to the door that lead to the outside with Loren trailing behind him. **

"**Eddie please wait!" She held her dress as she walked faster trying to catch up to him.**

**He stopped when he heard her. "What for Loren?" He had his back to her.**

"**Because I'm asking you too, where are you going?"**

"**Anywhere but here Loren, I can't handle this right now."**

**She walked closer to him. "Handle what Eddie? Nothing happened over there."**

"**He was going to kiss you Loren, I saw him leaning in, I can't stay here anymore."**

"**Eddie I didn't let him, you didn't stay long enough to see me pull away from him."**

**He finally turned to face Loren, there was hurt in his eyes. "Loren I can't , this hurts too much already."**

**She walked up close enough to hold his chin with her hand and pull it softly to face her. "He said he liked me and wanted more, and I told him I couldn't Eddie, he asked why and I told him."**

**Eddie looked intensely into her eyes, taking in every word. "Told him what Loren?"**

**She got closer placing a soft kiss on his lips. "I told him there was someone else Eddie."**

**He held her closer kissing her again, holding her tightly in his arms, he pulled away looking into her beautiful eyes. "Loren does this mean what I think this means?"**

"**Yes Eddie I want to give us a chance." **

**A huge smile appeared on Eddie's face. "You won't be sorry Loren."**

**She smiled and kissed him again. "Come on, let's go back in."**

**As they started their way back in Brian was walking out. "I see so the Rockstar wins."**

**Loren sighed and she squeezed Eddie's hand. "Yes Brian I told you there was someone else."**

"**Yeah ok, well you know what, don't bother coming back to Rumor, consider yourself fired."**

**Loren's eyes widened. "What! you can't do that!"**

**Eddie stepped up. "It's ok Loren, he's a jerk!"**

"**But I need that job, I'm talking to your uncle Brian."**

"**He has no say in it anymore, I'm the new owner remember?" He walked away heading to his car.**

**Loren looked at Eddie, her eyes welled up. "He can't do that Eddie."**

"**Hey don't worry, you have me, I'll help you get something going, but please don't cry."**

**Loren wiped her tears. "You're right, I can't ruin our parents big day."**

**Eddie pulled her closer to him. "You have made me so happy Loren, I love you, I want you to hear it constantly."**

**She leaned in to kiss him again. Mel and Ian walked out caught them kissing. "Well look what we have here."**

**Loren turned as she leaned on Eddie. "Oh don't you start Mel."**

**Ian smiled. "So mate can I say congratulations?"**

**Eddie smiled. "Well yes, we are officially dating." He brought Loren closer to him.**

**Mel laughed out loud. "I told you Ian, I knew she was going to do it, you Eddie Duran found your way into our Loren."**

"**I'm happy for you mate, and you Loren are a very special lady, I hope you know that."**

"**Really? Well thank you Ian, can I ask why?"**

"**It takes someone very special to catch my mate's heart."**

**Loren rolled her eyes. "Yes and thank you for that compliment."**

**Loren and Eddie returned to the dance floor and danced the night away. Nora and Max left for their honeymoon and Loren was now trying to figure out what to do about a job. She would concentrate on school for the time and her relationship with Eddie. By Sunday afternoon Eddie was already calling Loren, now that they were officially dating he wasn't about to waste any time.**

**He stopped by with lunch, Loren felt happy. "Why so many bags?"**

"**Well I wasn't sure what you would like to eat so I thought I'd bring a little of everything for you."**

**Loren opened the bags. "Eddie there's burgers and hotdogs and chicken, this is too much food."**

"**Isn't Mel around?" He laughed.**

"**No but she'll be here soon, she knows when there's food because she shows up at the right time."**

**Eddie took the bags off her hands and held her by the waist bringing her close to him. "Hey you forgot something."**

**Loren immediately blushed. "What did I forget?"**

"**I need a kiss every time I see you, do I see you blushing?"**

**Loren leaned in to kiss him softly on the lips. "You love to tease me Loren, why just a peck?"**

"**I'm just getting use to all of this Eddie, it's been one day and it's you."**

"**Yeah it's me, why?"**

"**Mel and everyone always reminds me you're Eddie Duran and that well sort of makes me nervous."**

"**Why? You know I'm just Eddie, I'm not different."**

"**Ask any girl out there." Loren downcast her look.**

**Eddie held her chin making her look up at him. "I'm Eddie yes, and I'm deeply madly in love with you."**

"**Eddie you make me feel so special, so safe."**

**He pulled her closer to him. "You are Loren, I'll spend the rest of my life making sure you feel safe and loved."**

"**Thank you Eddie." She wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed.**

**Mel walked in. "Oh boy, am I going to walk in on a lot of these?"**

**Loren rolled her eyes as she turned towards Mel. "Next time knock."**

**Loren and Eddie spend the rest of the evening cuddling while they watched movies. Eddie left a little after 11. Mel came into the kitchen. "Is it safe?"**

**Loren was picking up the glasses they used. "Yes he just left."**

"**So Loren, how does it feel to be Eddie's girl?"**

"**Actually I haven't given it that much thought yet."**

**Mel walked up to her with her hands on her hips. "No that's not the answer I want Loren do you realize who you sat with all evening?"  
Loren kept quiet picking up the bowl of leftover popcorn. She walked to the kitchen sink. Mel followed her.**

"**Loren why won't you answer?"**

**Loren finally turned to face her friend, small tears streamed down her cheeks. "I'm afraid Mel, this could all just be a dream and I'm afraid to wake up."**

"**Loren stop this crazy cycle that has you thinking every man that comes into your life will just walk away, you've never given any guy a chance and now you have Eddie Duran, he loves you Lo."**

"**I know Mel, he tells me constantly, he reassures me and still I'm afraid, I don't want to wake up."**

"**You don't have too Lo, obviously you are beginning to care, you're dating him."**

"**Yes Mel, I do care, I want to get to the point of telling him I love him back, I just don't feel it yet."**

"**Or could it be you're afraid to say it and you think something bad will happen?"**

**Loren dropped the dishes and lean on her best friend. Again she wept, afraid of what the future held for her. Afraid to love and lose the one guy she had allowed into her heart.**

**Eddie arrived home. He walked to the fridge and took out a beer, he opened it and took a sip of it and walked to the terrace.**

"**It's about time mate."**

**Eddie turned to see Ian coming out to the terrace. "How long have you been here?"**

"**Hey you said to wait for you here and you never came home."**

**Eddie laughed. "Was that today?"**

"**Yeah it was today, man you're in love and you get forgetful on me."**

"**Ian I am so sorry, I went to see Loren and I stayed to watch some movies with her and I just forgot about you."**

**Ian rolled his eyes. "Yeah I know where I stand now."**

"**Sorry Ian but Loren takes first place now."**

"**That's ok mate, as long as you're smiling and happy."**

**Eddie leaned on the ledge of the terrace. "I can't believe she's finally said yes, did I tell you that idiot Brian fired her."**

"**Why?"**

"**At the wedding, he tried to get her to date him and she turned him away."**

"**Hey that's against the law, he can't do that."**

"**It's ok Ian, I'm glad she's not there, I want her away from idiots like him."**

"**So you two dating?" Ian asked moving his eyebrows up and down.**

"**I guess you can say that."**

"**Mate it's either you are or you're not."**

"**Ok then we are, I just don't know what to do Ian."**

"**Why what's up?"**

"**Jake called me this morning, I will be touring Europe in about a month, I'll be gone almost a year, don't know yet, and I don't want to go alone."**

"**Ok so what's the problem?"**

**Eddie turned to look at Ian. "I want Loren by my side Ian, but if she doesn't love me enough, I don't know."**

"**How do you know she doesn't love you?"**

"**I've told her one too many times I love her, I've yet to hear her say it Ian, I wonder if she will ever say it?"**

"**Give her time mate, she's chose you over Brian, that's a great start right there."**

"**I know, but you know what, I'm willing to wait."**

"**Wow I hear you and yet I wonder what happened to Eddie Duran the guy I knew of a few months back?"**

"**That Eddie Duran discovered what real love is, I am truly in love with Loren Ian, I can't see my life without her, I don't want to be set free from her Ian, I feel safe with her, I feel real when I'm around her, do I make sense?"**

"**Yeah you do, I see it now, you're really in love."**

"**I've said it many times, the moment I laid eyes on her, she had this hold on me and I don't see myself getting away from her anytime soon, I would hate to tour without her."**

"**Hey you can fly her to where ever you are, you did that with Chloe."**

**Eddie sighed. "Please don't bring Chloe into this, she wasn't real, I thought I loved her Ian, the truth is I never felt about Chloe the way I feel about Loren."**

**Ian let out a small laugh. "Yeah you made that very clear."**

**Meanwhile…**

**Loren couldn't sleep, she got up to have a cup of hot chocolate. She sat in the couch sipping her cup.**

**Mel was sitting out in the balcony and heard noise and came in. "Lo I thought you'd be asleep by now."**

"**I can't sleep Mel, I can't stop thinking of Eddie."**

**Mel let out a small groan. "Loren open your eyes, face it."**

**Loren leaned against the couch. "Face what Mel? "**

**She walked over to Loren and kneeled right in front of her. She held her hand and made Loren look at her, making eye contact with her best friend.**

"**You're in love Loren, it's time you let Eddie know how you feel, I know you too well, you've never allowed anyone to penetrate that stubborn heart of yours, but you can't fool me girl, I know it and I can feel it and I can see it."**

"**What do you see?"**

"**What you've been hiding for a while now, Eddie found his way into your heart, you've never wanted to see it, you never wanted to admit it, so Loren it's ok."**

**Loren felt her heart racing, she felt flustered, she looked at Mel making eye contact.**

"**You're right Mel, that's it, I'm in love with Eddie Duran." A tiny tear streamed down her cheek and she smiled. **

**Ok guys, so what do you think? I hope you've enjoyed this story, because the next chapter is it! I've started a new one for you guys and I will post it as soon as the final chapter of this one is up! Maybe one day I'll surprise you all with a longer story. Hey not bad, I went from one shots to giving you several chapters. R & R and thank you for your amazing reviews! Shout out to all of those following this story too. MUAH!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Enjoy this last chapter, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I loved writing it, stay tuned for the next story, I will post that on Monday. Thank you again for your loving support! R & R**

**You've got this hold on me Chapter 18**

**Mel hugged Loren. "Yes I knew it, you just had to admit it Loren and now it's time you tell Eddie."**

"**Mel this is beautiful feeling."**

**Mel walked her to her room. "Get some rest please and then plan on telling Eddie how you feel, I'm sure he will want to hear it."**

**Loren walked and laid on her bed, she would try to sleep but every thought running through her head spelled Eddie. She smiled and felt comfortable. She grabbed her phone and send Eddie a text. "Thinking of you!" she hit send.**

**Within seconds she got a response. "Hey I was just thinking of you too."**

**Loren smiled and texted back. "Really, I guess we are both up then?"**

**His response was quick. "Yes, I'm lying here and I really need to talk to you."**

**Loren sat up. "Is everything ok?"**

"**Oh yeah, nothing to worry about, I'll see you tomorrow, so get some sleep, I love you Loren."**

**She smiled but knew she couldn't do it through a text. "Ok good night Eddie."**

**The following morning.**

"**So Lo, no job, what are you going to do?" asked Mel.**

"**I don't know, I guess I'll do some studying and wait to see what happens."**

"**Well your boyfriend is a Rockstar Lo, why even work?"**

"**Mel I can't believe you just said that!"**

"**Ok ok I'm sorry, I was just kidding, maybe you can work for him?"**

"**Mel just go to work, we need to pay bills."**

"**Do you have class today?"**

"**Just two at noon, then I'm free until Thursday when I have 2 more classes on Friday."**

"**Ok I'll see ya later."**

**Mel left and Loren continued reviewing her lesson, by noon she was already in class, before she knew it she was done and left, she stopped at the store to pick up some groceries. She called Eddie but his voicemail kicked in.**

"**Eddie it's Loren, call me as soon as you get this."**

**She smiled at the idea that she had. "I think this will be a very special way to tell him how I feel."**

**Eddie was busy with Jake arranging his European tour. Jake could tell he was distracted.**

"**OK Eduardo, I know you, what's up?"**

"**Why do you ask?"**

"**I know you, and you're not all here, your mind is elsewhere."**

"**I just don't know what I will do leaving for this tour without Loren."**

"**You can fly her in, you did it before."**

"**Don't even mention that part at all, this is different with Loren."**

**Jake rolled his eyes. "Yeah I know, you've told me you're in love this time and it's real."**

"**Jake don't mock me, this isn't funny."**

"**Ok Eddie I'm sorry, wow you're really into this girl huh?"**

"**Yes Jake, she's the one I will marry one day, she's going to be the mother of our children."**

**Jake sat down. "Wow now this is an Eddie I don't know at all."**

**Eddie laughed. " Why?"**

"**You said you would probably marry and would never have kids and now you're talking about kids?"**

"**I told you it's different, Loren brings out all of these feelings, I'm crazy about her Jake."**

"**Does she know?"**

"**Oh yes, I made sure she knows, this isn't a game for me Jake."**

**Jake smiled and shook his hand. "I wish you the best, but now can we get this tour all figured out, the label needs this schedule in a few hours."**

**Eddie rolled his eyes and he sighed. "Yeah ok, let's finish up."**

**Hours later Loren was working on a paper when her cell phone rang.**

**She smiled when she saw who it was. "Hi there stranger."**

"**Loren I'm sorry, Jake kept me busy, I'm getting ready for a tour in about a month or so."**

"**Oh it's ok, just wanted to invite you to have lunch sometime this week."**

"**That sounds great."**

"**So would you be able too this Friday?" she asked.**

"**Sure where would you like to go?"**

"**Well it's my turn to surprise you, so pick me up this Friday at 2, I have two classes at 8 and 9 when I get back we'll take it from here."**

"**Ok that sounds like fun."**

"**So it's a date?" Loren couldn't help but smile.**

**Eddie laughed. "You bet Loren, I can't wait."**

"**It's nothing big Eddie, it's a simple date."**

"**I don't care as long as you're there."**

**Loren was so glad he couldn't see her, she was blushing. "I think you'll enjoy it."**

"**Now I can't wait, that's for sure."**

"**I can guarantee that you will love it."**

"**Now you have me excited!"**

"**Listen I'm working on a paper for school, so I'll see you tomorrow."**

"**Sounds great, I have more meetings to get ready for, see ya then, love you Loren."**

"**See you soon Eddie."**

**She hit the end button and leaned on the table. "I love you too Eddie."**

**For some reason between Eddie's meeting with the label and with Jake and Loren busy with school they never had a chance to see each other at all. Suddenly Friday was upon them and Loren woke up early to fix her famous chicken salad, a romaine and spinach salad and made chocolate and vanilla cupcakes and cut up some lemons to make a fresh jar of lemonade. She skipped her classes.**

**She looked for her basket she had put away. "Finally get to use you again."**

**Mel walked in. "Are you talking to yourself?"**

"**Oh yes, I found my picnic basket."**

**Mel looked around the table. "Wow you went all out Lo."**

"**I know, I had to do something special for him, he's been so amazing Mel."**

"**Are you excited to tell him how you feel?" Mel smirked.**

**Loren stopped and turned to face Mel. "Yes Mel, I can't wait, I haven't seen him all week, he's been busy and so have I, so I'm looking forward to today."**

**Mel looked at her watch. " Well it's almost two, he's very punctual, you better get everything ready Lo, here let me help you."**

"**Aww thanks Mel, get me that blanket that's in the hall closet."**

**At 2 on the dot Eddie was ringing the doorbell Loren had everything ready. Mel walked over to hug her. "I'm so proud of you Lo, you've come a long way girl."**

"**Thank you Mel for always being there for me, you have been a great friend."**

"**You too Lo, now go and open the door, I'll see you later."**

**Mel walked back into her room. Loren opened the door to find a smiling Eddie.**

"**Ready? You tell me where we are headed."**

**She handed him the basket. Eddie smiled when he saw it.**

"**Oh it's a picnic date?"**

**Loren smiled. "Those are the best kind, can we head to your spot?"**

"**I believe it's our spot now." He retorted.**

"**Oh so you're sharing now?"**

**Eddie rolled his eyes as he leaned closer to her. "Well you're my girl now, so yes it's your spot too."**

**He kissed her. Loren leaned closer returning the kiss. "I've missed you so much Loren."**

"**Really, I've missed you too." She grabbed his hand. "If we don't stop this we will never get to our spot."**

**They walked to his car and drove off. They arrived to the hill climbing all the way up. Loren walked to the edge.**

"**It's so beautiful here, I love it Eddie, the view it's so amazing."**

**He walked holding her from behind. "It's more beautiful because you're here."**

**She turned to face him. "Thank you for being so patient with me."**

"**I told you I was willing to wait as long as it took Loren."**

"**I never thought It would get to this."  
He held her closer.**

"**I'm here forever Loren, as long as you need me."**

**She was facing him and looked directly into his eyes. "Eddie."**

"**What's wrong? You ok?"**

**She could feel her heart beating and she hesitated "I'm fine, but you know what, I made an extra special lunch for you."**

**Eddie knew she wanted to say something but dismissed it and went along by helping her get the blanket out and placing it on the ground and taking out the food.**

"**Loren this looks amazing."**

"**Wait until you taste it." She took a plate out and put some of the chicken salad in it and the green salad on it too. She poured the freshly made lemonade into cups.**

**They started to eat. "Loren this is very good, I didn't see you as a cook."**

"**Oh really?" She leaned closer to him.**

**He smiled. "Yeah really? He looked deep into her eyes. "I love you Loren."**

**She tried to look away but Eddie held her chin and brought her closer to him and kissed her.**

**She pulled away still very close to him. "I love you too Eddie."**

**His eyes widen. "Wait, did you just say I love you too?"**

**Loren laughed and she started to blush. "Yes, I love you very much, I wanted to tell you in a very special way."**

**He didn't let her continue and kissed her holding down on the blanket. He was so gentle as he kissed her, afraid she would break if he held her any tighter.**

"**Loren do you know how long I've waited for this moment?"**

"**I know Eddie, I never thought I would ever say those words, you taught me what love means and how it feels, and I've never been happier."**

**Eddie laid on his side and she was right next to him, he caressed her hair and kept kissing her hand.**

"**Now I feel I can tell you."**

**Loren looked at him. "Tell me what?"**

"**It's ok babe, I'm touring Europe for almost a year, I don't want to go alone."**

"**Ok so how do I fit in?" She scanned his eyes for an answer, she wasn't going to be negative anymore.**

"**I want you with me Loren." He caressed the lining of her cheeks.**

"**Eddie I have school, you'll be gone a whole year how can I finish school?"**

"**You can bring school with you Loren, I need you with me, I want everyone to see my girl, I want to perform knowing you're there waiting for me backstage."**

**Loren smiled. "Eddie how can I say no to you?"**

**He smiled and kissed her again, he couldn't get enough of Loren. "So your answer is yes?"**

"**Yes Eddie I will go with you, I will be by your side always."**

**He smiled and kissed her again, after that day Loren made arrangements with the school to take her classes online as she would be traveling with Eddie as he toured.**

**They spend a lot of time together. She was seen everywhere with him. They ran into Mr. Rumor.**

"**Ray I need to thank you." Eddie smiled shaking his hand.  
"Eddie good to see you, thank me for what?"**

"**Thanks to you, I met Loren, I'm the happiest guy on earth and I owe it to you."**

**Ray smiled as he turned his attention towards Loren. **

"**And you young lady, I'm happy for you, I'd like to apologize for what Brian did, he had no right to fire you."**

"**It's ok Mr. Rumor, I owe you my happiness too and I thank you too."**

**She hugged him and he continued on his way.**

**Eddie turned towards Loren. "So Miss Tate, are you happy now?"**

**She smiled and kissed him softly. "Completely."**

**They kissed, Loren wasn't afraid of showing how she felt about Eddie, she had gotten over that fear, she was a different Loren, a woman in love.**

**Eddie made sure he had everything ready to fly to Europe for his tour, Jake later told him he would tour Australia too.**

**He arrived at MK to see Max and Nora, Loren arrived a little later, they were leaving the next day.**

**Mel and Ian were there to say good-bye to them. Eddie looked around and smiled. Loren was busy talking to Nora and Mel. **

"**Loren." She turned towards Eddie. And before she knew it he was down on one knee.**

"**I have to seize the moment Loren, we can't leave on tour without asking you the most important question, I'm flying the whole family to France in a month and if you'll have me, I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you, you've had this hold on me the moment I saw you, I love you Loren, will you marry me?"**

**Loren hands went to her face, tears of joy streaming down her cheeks, she smiled and ran towards Eddie wrapping her arms around his neck. "Yes Eddie I will marry you, I love you so much."**

**They kissed and everyone around them smiled, Mel wiped tears from her eyes and so did Nora. They knew Loren had the perfect future with Eddie, she would be safe and sound right by his side. The end. **

**Thank you all for reading this story, I hope you enjoy this ending, if I had the power you would be watching season2 and we would see so much Leddie it's not even funny! I've got another story ready for all of you! I'll post Monday's and Friday's ok? Love you all and thank you for the reviews! MUAH!**


End file.
